The Art of Living
by Mazi77
Summary: It's been almost 20 years that Carmilla and Laura have been together, Laura hates getting old whilst Carmilla stays the same age. The dynamics of the group are changing and there will be tears and laughter. Buckle up Creampuff!
1. Chapter 1

THE ART OF LIVING

CHAPTER ONE

As Laura looked at her beautiful girlfriend she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. They had been together now for nearly 20 years and Carmilla hadn't aged a day. That was the thing about being a vampire you stay the same age that you were when you were killed. So Carmilla was over 350 years old but still looked like the 18 year old she was when she died.

Tracing the outline of her lovers face Laura sighed. How I wish I could look like you she thought to herself. Every time she looked in the mirror she swore that she found a new wrinkle or a grey hair coming through.

Carmilla started to stir as she started to wake up.

"Morning cupcake" she said as her eyes focused and she saw Laura sat there looking at her.

"Morning sweetheart" Replied Laura, her eyes looked away for fear of showing Carmilla how upset she looked.

"What's the plan for today Cupcake? You wanna do anything in particular?"

"You choose Carm. You know I'm a bit preoccupied I have to finish my story for the magazine for friday and I really don't know if I am going to make the deadline."

"Cutie you always make the deadline. You just worry too much!"

"I know Carm, but this one is really hard you know. I have to write about anti-aging stuff and all I keep thinking is become a vampire then you would never have to age." She says with a fake laugh.

Carmilla knew that Laura had a problem with becoming old, but it was just the way life was. Yes she had become immortal but she wouldn't have chose that for anyone let alone her beloved Laura. No-one should have to live forever no matter how cool it sounded.

Laura stood up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom she wanted to wash her face so Carmilla couldn't see that she was getting upset. Not that she enjoyed being upset in fact she was happier than she could ever imagine. She was doing the job she had dreamed of, she was with the woman she loved. How could she not be happy? Still she wanted something more though. Laura decided to get in the shower, she let the water run for a few minutes before she got in, letting the water run over her she felt a sudden whisp of cold air as the shower door was opened.

"I wondered where you had got to Cutie," Carmilla said before she undressed and got in the shower with Laura.

"I'm right here" Laura smiled back.

Carmilla reached out to Laura and pulled her close, gently kissing Laura's neck. She let out a small moan as she moved past the jugular. Laura placed her hands on Carmilla's hips and pulled them towards her, she wanted this woman so much wanted her close to her all the time. Laura whispered "Kiss me" to which Carmilla obliged. A soft gently kiss to start with, growing fiercer all the time, tongues exploring each others mouth. Laura pulled away from the kiss she always seemed to forget that Carmilla didn't need to breath.

"Sorry Cupcake" Apologised Carmilla.

Laura nodded and pulled Carmilla to her once again. Looking at the beautiful features Laura felt the huge pangs of love.

Taking Carmilla's hands they both walked out of the shower and back to the bedroom.

"I have a bit of time before Ihave to go to work." Laura winked as she said this.

"Do you now sweetie?" Carmilla smiled.

Laura nodded and pushed Carmilla down onto the bed, "Better make the most of it." she whispered softly as she lay down on top mof her girlfriend and started to kiss her again. Carmilla's reply was lost in the barrage of kisses she received. Giving up trying to talk she let Laura make love to her.

Laura sat up in bed 2 hours later and sighed. She hated leaving Carmilla.

"Don't go to work today Laura, spend the day here with me." Carm said. She wasn't the kind of person to be all soppy but she knew Laura and knew she wasn't really happy at work, she wasn't the kind of reporter she wanted to be. She hated everyone she worked with and all Carmilla wanted was to see her smile.

"I can't babe, it's this bloody article it has to be done. If I stay home with you I will never get it done!" she exclaimed but smiled her sexy smile at Carmilla.

Carmilla felt her heart melt like it had when she had first met Laura at Silas University. That seemed forever ago when she thought about it now. She thought back fondly at how she had realised after a few days that she had fallen for this amazing woman and she had made the right choice when she had betrayed her maman.

"OK sweetie, but don't be late you know I worry about you when your late." She teased.

Laura playfully hit Carmilla and made her way to the closet to get dressed. She decided on a pair of tan pants and a white shirt. It was chilly when she had got out of bed.

Getting herself ready Laura hummed to herself and Carmilla watched her from the bed.

"Laura?"

"Hmmm."

"Just want to say I love you."

Laura was shocked to hear this. In the twenty years they had been together Carmilla had never said it to her it was always "you know" "right back at cha" or "ditto".

"I love you too Carm" she finally replied

It was 10am when Laura finally kissed Carmilla goodbye. Carmilla settled back on the bed and tried to sleep but it never came. She had so much on her mind and the comment Laura had made about her article and telling people to become a Vampire instead of using anti-aging creams nagged at her.

She couldn't decide if she was reading too much into it thinking it was Laura's way of asking to be changed or if she was being serious about writing it.

'I would love to spend eternity with you Laura' she thought 'but I could never put you through what I went through. I love you too much to hurt you in that way.'

There had been a few times when she had, had to feed from Laura because she had been unable to get out of the house to get her regular blood supply but she had hated every moment of it. Laura had been willing but it had been hard because how could you hurt someone you felt that strongly for and make them ill in the process. The first time Carmilla had fed from her Laura had, had a seizure because she had taken a touch to much. The next time she had caught a bug as her immune levels had been down.

Sighing Carmilla took out her cell phone. Scrolling down the screen she found what she was looking for. Pressing the call icon she put the phone to her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

KEEPING SECRETS

Laura put the phone down in its cradle and wondered why Carmilla wasn't picking up. 'That's not like her' she thought. Plus the fact that her call had gone straight through to voice mail to left her confused. In all the time Laura had been working she had rang Carmilla every morning to let her know that she had got to work safely and to tell her she loved her. It was their routine.

Laura knew she shouldn't let it worry her but something just niggled at the back of her brain. Maybe it was the fact that she was nearing 40 and didn't feel attractive as she had done 10 – 15 years before. Maybe Carmilla was losing interest I mean why would she want to stay with her when she was forever young? 'Then why did she tell you she loved you this morning if she didn't mean it?' she said to herself. Then just one word popped up in her head GUILT!

Laura knew she was reading too much into things but after Silas she read everything to breaking point. The way someone may look at her, the way someone changed the way that they walked. Even the way she changed her writing style. She was always on the lookout for clues. What did Carmilla have to be guilty about? She wondered. She picked up the office phone again and dialled Carmilla's cell phone. This time it rang.

"Hey Cupcake!" Carmilla answered the same as she had for the last 7 years.

"Hey honey. Just ringing to let you know everything is OK and I love you." Laura said.

"OK. You have a typically boring day." Carmilla said in her usual deadpan way but Laura could tell that she was smiling.

"You have an eventful day babe." Laura replied knowing that Carmilla would probably sleep until about an hour before she came home and then use her inhuman speed to go round the apartment and clean up in her usual way, which she would have to re-do anyway, she smiled to herself.

"I will call you just before I leave work." Laura said.

"OK" was the reply.

"Love you," Laura finished off.

"Ditto." Carmilla replied.

This kind of put Laura's mind at rest because she knew if Carmilla had said 'I love you' again then something was definitely wrong but she had gone back to her usual non committal replies. Carmilla then hung up, it was always Carmilla that hung up first never Laura.

Back in the apartment Carmilla started thinking about the call she had made. She was surprised that Danny had picked up after she had told Carmilla to go stake herself the last time they had spoken. It had been strange that they had become such close friends after they were rivals for Laura's affections back in the Silas days. Carmilla had even nearly killed Danny 'Those were the days!' Carmilla thought with a wry little smile.

Once again thinking about the phone call, she felt the need to call Laura, but she couldn't. It would mean telling her things she wasn't even sure she wanted to admit to herself just yet. Having Danny on hand was a saving grace because Danny was like her confidant and a family member. Laura knew they were friends but they didn't let on how close they had grown. Danny had advised Carmilla to get in contact with La Fontaine who was now a world famous Microbiology expert specialising in Gene Structure and formulation. So in basic terms she was a DNA whiz.

Looking at the number she had been given she closed her eyes, and made what seemed like a heavy sighing sound.

"OK Karnstein suck it up. Just because she almost killed you 15 years ago with the flu virus doesn't mean she is still trying to kill you now!" she chastised herself.

Slowly dialling the number she lifted her cell phone to her ear.

"Dr. La Fontaine's Office." came the nasally voice of her secretary.

"Er yes Please could I speak with Dr La Fontaine please?"

"Who's calling please?"

"Could you tell her that it's an urgent call from Carmilla Karnstein please?"

"Please hold whilst I see if the Dr is available."

the horrible lift music of Green sleeves came through the handset and Carmilla made a face down the phone at nobody.

"Hello Ms Karnstein?" Came the secretaries question.

"Yes I'm here"

"Dr La Fontaine has asked me to request you to video call her as she is in the laboratory right now"

"OK thank you." Carmilla quickly put the phone down so she didn't have to share any more pleasantries with people she didn't know.

Switching on the PC they had at home Carmilla quickly found the icon she needed to make the call. Suddenly Susan La Fontaine came onto the screen.

"carmilla what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Susan, I really need to see you, I really need your help. Its important!" Carmilla almost demanded.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down Carmilla and what have I told you about calling me Susan?" LaF tutted.

"LaF, please!"

"OK, OK is Laura alright?"asked LaF.

"Yeah Laura is good, how are you doing, you know with Perry going missing and all?" asked Carmilla not really bothered but feigning interest plus she knew it was the one question that would guarantee a speedy finish to the call.

"Hey Carmilla can I get my secretary to call you back and arrange an appointment for you to come see me please. I have to go. Tell Laura I said Hi and I miss her." and then she was gone

Carmilla would not be telling Laura about these calls because she didn't want to freak her out, but she didn't want to keep secrets either as she knew how they could destroy relationships, she just had to think back to her first love Ell.

"Laura why do we have to be so complicated?" She asked herself.

Taking her cell phone in her hand she started to text Laura.

Hey Cutie, Do you need anything as I am going out to the store we need coffee. C

It wasn't a lie they did need coffee but it wasn't the truth either.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

THE DISAPPEARANCE OF EVERYTHING

LaF couldn't believe that Carmilla had mentioned Perry's mysterious disappearance. She had been gone for nearly 4years. She had gone to Europe for a family occasion and had never returned, The official line from the authorities was that Perry just didn't want to be found. LaF knew different they had been friends since the age of 5 and had been lovers for the past 10years.

Their families had lived next door to each other for the last 45 years since before they were both born. Perry's family had blamed Laf for their daughter going missing. Saying that she put all kinds of stupid ideas into her head. This hurt LaF as all she had done was love her unconditionally.

It was 2030 and Perry was getting ready to travel abroad, she hated flying but she knew that she had to go as she had missed so many family events due to LaF's work commitments. She felt strange because this would be the first time in almost 28years that they would have been properly apart. The most they had been apart was literally hours and that was when LaF was at work. Perry was a home-maker and the level headed one in the relationship.

Everything was clean and tidy, the suitcase packed and LaF was deep in conversation with JP about how she was going to miss Perry. Perry was sat at the kitchen table drinking her green tea. She was keeping herself as calm as possible because in 12hrs she would be up in the sky flying. Just thinking about it made her scared.

LaF switched off the computer and came and put her arms around the love of her life.

"I wish you didn't have to go" She said sadly.

"You know I have to. Its to keep order in the family, You know I dislike chaos." Perry replied in her tight voice.

"I know but this couldn't have come at a worse time sweetheart. You have been doing so well with your life coach, your not going to have that safety net in Europe. You have even managed to be more accepting to people which I never really thought would happen. The last and most important thing is, I want you here, I don't want to be apart from you." tears started to form in LaF's eyes, she wasn't the kind of person to cry easily.

"Susan, this is the kind of thing I need to de for me. I need to show that I am more than just a housewife and that I can do things that are not in my pattern I work to. I thought you understood that?"

"I do Lola. It's just..."

Perry cut of LaF's words with a gentle kiss.

"Trust me Susan, this will be the making of both of us."

LaF smiled and kissed this wonderful woman back. They made love for what neither of them realised would be the last time.

LaF drove Perry to the airport and saw her onto the plane. Perry had given her a detail itinerary as to where she would be everyday. They had arranged to Skype or face time at least twice a day. Everything had gone to plan the first week. Perry had called LaF at 3am to say that she had arrived and was already missing her. They then video called each other 2 or 3 times a day the first week. Then the following week things started to go wrong. The Monday the video calls happened as they had the previous week, then Tuesday there was no contact from Perry at all. She had the itinerary pinned on the wall next to the computer and Thursday was the day when Perry wouldn't be available because it was her Aunties birthday or something. So LaF tried her cell phone which just rang out, she called the hotel Perry was staying in and they said that she had not returned all night, then she tried her mother's hotel and they said that Perry's mother hadn't been back since the previous night. LaF thought that maybe they had gone out with the family the previous night (European time) and had stayed at the house. So LaF busied herself with her work, she tried not to think about the missed call, but something was bugging her, telling her that something wasn't right and that Perry would never forget or miss a call.

Calling JP she had installed him into all of her devices for ease. Typing into her computer.

JP something isn't right Lola hasn't called me and you know how nasal she is about routine. Can you get into her computer interface and see if there is any problem her end?

Sure LaF give me a bit of time because of time zones etc. and I will see what I can find out

LaF breathed a sigh of relief almost and this seemed to calm her.

About 30 minutes later LaF heard the familiar noise of tapping at her computer and J P's message came onto the screen.

No issues, computer not been on since your last call, she did receive an e-mail from Laura last night asking for advice on Carmilla but apart from that nothing.

Thank you. LaF wrote back.

The bad feelings started up again, looking at the itinerary Perry was meant to be in Dublin this week. LaF called up the airline and booked a flight. She had to go see for herself and find out what was wrong.

Packing a small bag LaF called Danny.

"Laurence I need you to come take me to the airport please. I'm going to Europe there is something the matter and I need to find out what." She said down the phone.

"OK be there in 15 LaF." her friend replied sounding worried.

Checking around the house to make sure she had switched the plugs off and found her passport LaF went and waited out the front.

Danny turned up in her blue Chevrolet and beeped for LaF to get in. In the back seat Danny's foster daughter was sleeping soundly.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but I really need to find out what's going on." LaF said.

"No worries, you know I am always here for you after you saved my life." Danny smiled at her friend.

The drive to the airport was in silence. LaF didn't feel much like doing anything. Danny had tried to get her talking but she just gave one syllable answers and Danny soon gave up.

LaF took her flight and looked for Perry to no avail. She came back 2 weeks later a broken woman. She had lost the one thing/person most precious and important to her and she had no idea what to do. Over the course of the years she had done countless appeals, travelled back to Dublin and even gone to the other place on the Itinerary which had now been laminated and was still on the wall by the computer. There was only one thing that LaF was sure of now and that was that she blamed herself. She felt that she should have tried harder to get Perry to stay. Every night she made the same plea to God. "Please Lord let me have one more day with Lola, let me see her once again then you can do what you like with me but please let me know she is still alive so I can be at peace." and each morning she would wake up hoping it had been a dream, but it never was.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

TURN BACK TIME

Danny hated when Carmilla called her out the blue. Yeah they were really good friends but she wanted boundaries. I mean 2 nights ago she just turned up at 3:15am just for a chat she had almost woke little Lorna up.

But this call had been different. Carmilla actually sounded like she cared and was worried which was unlike her. Danny replayed the short conversation in her mind.

"Hey Xena"

"Carmilla is anything wrong?"

"I need to meet with you please, I need to talk with you about Laura it's important."

"OK but I will have to bring little Lorna with me as my childcare has let me down again!"

"That's fine. Please don't take too long, we will meet in the usual place?"

"OK Carmilla, see you later?"

"Bye"

That was the whole conversation but Danny had gotten to know Carmilla so well the last 20years she could tell if she was 'playing up' or 'Being genuine' at least she thought she did.

There was this one time in Uni when Danny had foolishly believed Carmilla to be just normal, and she had tried to stake her. She cringed at the memory, but it carried on to when Laura told her that they couldn't be together. That had broken her heart completely and Danny had started doing some stupid things with the zetas.

It was the time that they had all gone into battle against Carmilla's mom that brought Danny and Carmilla closer and their love for Laura. That was where Carmilla had called her Xena and it had stuck, Carmilla had names for everyone.

Danny put Lorna into the back of the car and did the child seatbelt up. She then got into the front and switched on the ignition. Driving towards the city centre she wondered what could be so important. Was Laura ill? Was Carmilla killing again? She couldn't even start to think what was the matter. So many different scenarios played out in her head.

She arrived at the derelict church where she had been meeting Carmilla the last couple of years. It wasn't ideal but it served the purpose that it had needed. Lorna was asleep in the back of the car so Danny walked to the entrance and called out. "Carmilla you here?"

Danny felt herself being pulled into the church.

Danny looked at the woman in front of her, a rush of love invaded her body.

"Hey" Carmilla said to her to break the silence.

"Hey" replied Danny.

"Enough with the small talk" Carmilla said before she reached over and Kissed her lover.

Danny responded and began pulling off Carmilla's top. The affair had only started a few months ago and it had surprised them both. Danny just couldn't help herself it was as if Carmilla had become her addiction, where as before she had been an alcoholic but she had cleaned herself up and turned her life around. That all occurred because she had suffered a serious knee injury whilst she was competing in the 2028 Olympics and was told that she would never run again.

She hated herself for doing this and it had been against all her better judgement.

Carmilla pulled away. "Stop I can't do this! This isn't why I came here. I came here to stop all this. I am going to tell Laura everything. I don't want to lie to here any more. She knows something is wrong, I sense it on her all the time and I can't do it any more. I don't even know why this started, I don't even know HOW this started." Carmilla said quickly.

Danny looked at shock at the woman in front of her.

"Carmilla, you can't do this to me!"

Carmilla looked away ashamed "I have to Danny."

Danny started to move away from Carmilla. The love she had previously felt rapidly turning into hatred. "I will never forgive you for this! You had best watch out now!" She spat at Carmilla.

"Danny?!"

Danny run out of the church and got in the car as she slammed the door Lorna woke up.

"Momma?"

"Its OK sweetie try and go back to sleep. I'm going to drive around a bit." She smiled into the mirror to her daughter.

"FUCK!" she said under her breathe. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Danny turned on the ignition and started to drive away, she had been driving for maybe 5 minutes when her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up and saw LaF's name blink across the screen. Clicking the blue-tooth on in the car she spoke.

"Hey LaF how's it going?" Danny asked.

"Hey Dan! Have you had a strange call from Carmilla today?" asked LaF.

"Er no not me, we have been a distanced since I told her to go stake herself a few months ago." Lied Danny, that was when the affair started.

"it's just well she has made an appointment to see me and I'm just wondering if she has said anything to you at all so I can prepare myself for her visit." Asked LaF.

"No she hasn't said anything at all. But you know Carmilla LaF she plays her cards close to her chest. I mean she is 385 years old." Danny replied bitterly.

"Listen LaF I have Lorna in the car right now, can I call you tonight please?"

"Sure my next appointment has just arrived. Speak to you soon Dan"

Danny shut off her phone and looked in the mirror at herself, she had tears streaming down her face. She pulled over and got out a tissue, wiped her eyes and then blew her nose. 'Stupid woman why did you let her get under your skin, you should have just kept hating her! Damn Laura! Damn Carmilla and damn everyone else except my precious Lorna' She thought to herself.

Her phone started ringing again. She looked at the screen and saw it was Carmilla. She pressed to cancel button then switched her phone off. She was not going to let her in again that door had slammed shut.

"Momma, I'm hungry." the little girl said to her mom.

"OK sweetie we are on our way home, we will have lunch when we get back OK?"

The little girl nodded and settled once again.

Danny's mind drifted back to the events that unfolded a few months ago.

She and Carmilla had met up for coffee like they had been doing since leaving Silas. They had been discussing Perry's disappearance and Carmilla had made a comment about It being her fault, as if she had known more about it than she would let on. Danny asked why, and the resulting answer shocked her but made sense.

"My maman never died did she and I think she is finding a way to punish me by killing everyone close to me, she has now become that light that requires 5 sacrifices every 20years and I think she doesn't care if they are virgins or not. I think she wants to destroy me for trying to destroy her."

Danny remember the argument that followed, they had left the coffee shop and had started walking as they did to the church as that was where they always parted. Danny remember the last thing that Carmilla said.

"If I wasn't around everyone here then everyone I love and care about would be safe!"

Danny remembered the pain she felt at that comment but she couldn't stop herself for saying "Well why don't you go stake yourself then we will all be better off." It was harsh and she never meant it and she could see the hurt on Carmilla's face.

"I'm sorry Carmilla, I can't help being this involved but in all honesty it would kill me if you went away, you have been my rock these last 5 years what with Perry's disappearance and my alcoholism. I don't know what I would do if you wasn't here!"

That was when Carmilla had hugged her, it was Danny that had misinterpreted the hug and had kissed Carmilla, but Carmilla had not pulled away, but had responded. The sex had been amazing and that was what kept Danny hooked. Carmilla always looked ashamed after each of their meetings and she had tried to stop it before but every time it had ended up with them having sex again. This was the first time that had not happened, this was how Danny knew Camilla meant what she said. He was going to tell Laura everything. Laura would hate her, Carmilla would be hated by Laura and herself and would end up with nothing. Danny thought Good, but she knew it was just the anger speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

FINDING THE REASON TO GO ON

Perry woke up to another dark space, to being alone for yet another day and foolishly hoping that someone would find her. She had figured out that she had been getting drugged a year ago and found herself eating very little for fear of it being in her food but was drinking so much. It never crossed her mind that it may be in the water supply, as she was drinking from the tap in her 'hole'

She heard the usual movements of the rats burrowing, the guards walking around but there was a new sound. It sounded like a man whimpering. Sounded like someone in pain.

"HELLO" she shouted out into the darkness. She heard a small "Shit!" come out of the darkness.

"WHO'S THERE?" the males voice asked.

Perry recognised it immediately. It was Kirsch he hadn't changed at all since Silas voice wise. A huge sense of dread fell over Perry.

"KIRSCH KIRSCH! IS THAT YOU?" Perry shouted back out into the Darkness.

"WHO ARE YOU? DUDE THIS IS MESSED UP! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" came the scared reply.

"KIRSCH ITS ME LOLA, WE WERE AT SILAS REMEMBER?" she screamed back at him feeling ecstatic that there was actually someone else here apart from her.

"PERRY?"

"YES THAT'S ME!"

Then all she heard was huge heartbreaking sobs as the man was obviously petrified. Perry had got used to her situation she had been here for 1829 days it was keeping track of this that had stopped her from going crazy. Thinking about LaF got her through the really bad days, her funny little qwerks and her amazing brain. Also the deep love she had for this woman whom she had known nearly all her life. She knew that she couldn't think about LaF all the time because that would break her. She couldn't think about what was going on right now she just thought about what she had felt 5 years ago.

Perry, squinted against the light as the door was opened to give her the food she received 3 times a day. She was almost a shadow of herself she had lost so much weight. Maybe that's what they were hoping for that she would starve herself to death, but she always put that thought to the back of her head because if they had wanted her dead then why give her an unlimited supply of water.

The last thing she remembered before being in this hell was going for a family meal in this Gothic style restaurant. She had felt uneasy from the moment that she had walked in, but she made the effort for the family. Something had been familiar about the place but she couldn't place it. She had enjoyed the meal and was enjoying a glass of wine in the bar with her cousin when she suddenly became extremely tired and the next thing she was here. Every day she asked herself why she was here and still she couldn't answer herself. On a few occasions she had tried to talk to the guards but they had just laughed at her.

Perry picked at the plate of food that had been left, never really having an appetite but knowing she had to eat.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Perry gasped in fear expecting the worst to happen.

"Oh God NO!" She heard Kirsch scream. Perry was pressed tight against the back wall of her prison, she really wanted to call out to Kirsch to make sure that he was alright but the fear had paralysed her in every way.

Just as sudden as the screaming had started it stopped, Perry tried to talk but couldn't it was like the air had been taken from her lungs.

Suddenly her door was thrust open and a shadow filled the door way.

"Lola It's time." Came the voice that she thought she had long forgotten.

"T-t-time f-f-for what exactly." She whispered

Perry felt something grab her from either side and pull her up and drag her out of the room. She was forced to stop outside another room which the door had been left open.

"Look inside Lola, this could be what becomes of you if you do not co-operate."

Lola didn't want to look and squeezed her eyes tight shut.

"No I won't look." She said fearfully and stubbornly.

"Open your eyes Lola." A hypnotic voice started whispering in her ear.

Slowly but not without fighting with herself she opened her eyes and the sight in front of her made her gasp and squeeze them shut again. She couldn't believe that she had just seen Kirsch all bloody and battered she could only see the blood. She didn't want to look at the scene any more than she already had but she knew that if she wanted to know if he was still alive she had to look. She had to look at blood the one thing she hated more than disorder.

Slowly opening her eyes she stifled a gasp as she saw Kirsch laying there, but the scene seemed different somehow maybe it was because she was looking at it voluntarily rather than being forced to look at it. She couldn't see any movement that looked like breathing from the body. She had to assume that he was dead. She couldn't believe it. The first person that she had heard in years and they had gone just as quick as they had arrived. Perry couldn't hold back and burst into tears. She allowed herself to be moved to the hallway.

"Lola come be with me." the familiar voice whispered to her.

"Come be as 1." the voice was turning into so many different people. She thought that she heard LaF's voice, Laura's even, and now she heard Danny's

"C'mon girl the hell up!"

They always said that when faced with death you start to see your life before your eyes, this must be mine Perry thought to herself. She didn't want to die though, she wanted to go back and be with her Susan and be happy again, then a doubt came into her mind. What if Susan has moved on? What if she is with someone new now? What if she has forgotten about me? This made her cry again.

Perry turned suddenly as she heard laughter behind her.

Looking straight at the woman in front of her she came out with "What the fu..."

"Well Lola it looks like you have come to a crossroads here, you have the choices do you want to live or do you want to LIVE!"

"I don't understand you said lived twice didn't you mean die?" Perry whimpered in reply.

"I meant live as in death, like me." Light came onto the face that had spoken to her, she gasped again as she saw Carmilla stood in front of her.

"Carmilla?" Perry asked.

"Is that my name now I had actually forgotten." Came the reply.

"Your not Carmilla!" Shouted Perry "The Carmilla I know is as sarcastic as hell but the most honest person I know and wouldn't harm anyone without reason." Perry forced herself to shut up.

"Well thank you Lola you have helped me without me even having to ask you to. Hmm now it is time for your reward. Boys bring her to my rooms."

Perry wriggled and squirmed to try and get away from the vampires that had hold of her but they were too strong. She would try and escape when she had been taken to the vampires room. She just wished she knew who this creature was because it sure as hell wasn't Carmilla even though it looked and sounded like her.

Perry was pushed into the most elegant of rooms she had ever seen in her life. A beautiful four poster bed was in front of her an open fire was burning, real heat she couldn't stop herself from running to the flames.

'Carmilla' came into the room a few minutes after her.

"I see your enjoying the luxuries on offer here?"

Perry could only nod she didn't want to risk saying anything.

"I want you to help me Lola. I want you to help me reign supreme over the underworld. I want what I should have had 20 years ago until that child of mine ruined everything. As you know I never died that night but I have spent the last 18 years getting stronger, I have found out I have new abilities since I absorbed the light in the caves that night. "

Perry moved away from the fire as what she was being told scared her. She thought that they had killed the Dean that night she hadn't been told any different. How could Susan have kept it from me. How could everyone keep it from me she thought to herself.

"Lola, I want you to join me and help me, then you will be free to rejoin your life again as you choose, OR I can just kill you now and turn you, you will be at my beck and call any time I want your help. The choice is yours sweetie."

Perry was petrified all she could see and hear were Carmilla.

Getting the confidence Perry stood up and stood tall.

"I would rather die than help you!"

In a wisp of black shadows the Dean was upon her. The pain was unbearable as her teeth bit down on Perry's neck. All Perry could do was gasp then suddenly everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

THE END

Carmilla was sat at the table when Laura walked in at 7pm.

"Hey babe you OK?" Laura asked.

"Laura come sit down please we need to talk." came Carmilla's reply.

"Er OK, but first let me go freshen up because I really think I stink of the office today."

"Sure, this agony won't get any easier no matter how long it takes to be said!"Carmilla said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Carm, I will be 10 minutes don't get all melodramatic on me now." Laura laughed.

Carmilla nodded.

'You won't be saying that once I have told you everything my love.' Carmilla thought to herself.

Suddenly her cell phone went off. It was a text from Danny.

I hate you so much right now! Please do not tell Laura. I know what your doing I remembered from our argument. If you are going to hurt her then do so in a different way. We will need each other once this is all over and done with and if you tell her about us then she will have no-one because if you remember LaF fell out with Laura because of you so all she will have is me. Dx

Carmilla knew that Danny was right but she wasn't going to tell her that she pressed the delete button and the message was gone.

Carmilla was torn as to how she could hurt Laura even though she didn't want to. It was going to be the hardest thing she would have to do, even harder than letting her first love Ell go. Picking up her phone again she looked to make sure Laura wasn't in the vicinity and called LaF.

"LaF it's Carmilla, listen we need to meet up as soon as possible please, I really need your help because it is really important." she said into the answer phone.

"What's really important?" Laura asked as she walked into the lounge area.

"Just you Laura."

"Will you please stop calling me Laura Carm, you only call me that when something serious is about to go down..."

"Laura I have to tell you something, you may not like it but I need to tell you." Carmilla started.

"Just tell me Babe your scaring me."

Carmilla was working on her feet now trying to think of what to say that would hurt Laura.

"Laura, I need to tell you this, I have started feeding again. Its my biology its in my blood, I have to kill to feed. I'm not killing the sick or the dangerous either like we agreed. I started killing random people the other week it started. I can't stop..."

Laura stood as white as a host as Carmilla continued telling her about her killing spree.

"Stop, Stop telling me this I do not want to know this. You broke our promise! How am I ever meant to trust you again?"

"I'm sorry Laura but you knew what I was when we got together you can't act all high and mighty now. Especially since you let me feed off you so many times!" Carmilla replied starting to raise her voice.

"That was different I thought that you were dying and I didn't want you to die because I love you, I love you so much I thought I could forgive you anything but I just can't forgive you this. I WANT YOU OUT!" she screamed at Carmilla.

"I'm so sorry Laura, but I am the way that I am." Carmilla said as she started walking to the door.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Laura screamed again.

Carmilla put her head down and left, she felt worse than terrible at having to do this but she knew it had to be done if she wanted Laura to stay alive. Carmilla made a point of slamming the front door as she left, it was like an act of defiance but in all honesty it was her trying to get her own hurt out.

Walking down the stairs it hit Carmilla that she had nowhere she could go. She knew that Danny wouldn't let her in after earlier today, and well LaF didn't let anyone into her home it was like a shrine to Perry and as LaF had said she wanted it to be exactly as she left it.

The only other option she had was Kirsch. It wasn't an option that she liked but it was the only one she had. Within minutes she was at the end of his block. Slowing down she took out her cell and dialled his number. It went straight to answer phone.

"Brody, I will be at yours in the next few minutes make sure the door is open for me."

Carmilla put the cell back into her pocket and made her way to the apartment block that kirsch lived in.

The front door was open, that was the usual with the amount of drunk that lived in this neighbourhood. As Carmilla walked up the 8 flights of stairs she started to get a bad feeling about coming here. It was quiet, but too quiet. Every time she had been here before there had been music playing or people shouting. Now there was just silence except the odd car or truck going past.

As Carmilla reached Kirsch's door she noticed that it was ajar. 'Maybe he is home and just in bed' she thought.

The scene that confronted Carmilla shocked her. It was a bomb site. It was like someone had tried to destroy literally everything in the room.

"BRODY! BRODY!" Carmilla shouted. She knew that there would be no answer but she had to try something, he may have been hiding or something. Carmilla walked further into the room when a voice spoke to her.

"There was a massive fight here about a week ago. Kirsch hasn't been seen since, his family came the other day and took a few things but he hasn't been back at all not even for clothes. Makes me think he did a bunk. He was behind on his rent and just lost his job at the local school. Things were not looking good for him." A young man of about 25 spoke.

"Did you know who it was that came round the night of the fight?" Carmilla asked.

"No but I remember there being a woman in the group of people that came round. She was as tall as an Amazon with red hair to match. I was blown away at how she looked you don't see many woman that look like that around here in the slums."

'What the hell was Danny doing round here beating up on Kirsch?' thought Carmilla.

"Thanks, I have to go." Carmilla said to the young man "|Er can you give me a call if he turns up again?" She asked as she handed the boy a card with her cell number.

"Sure I will." The boy smiled back at her.

Carmilla quickly made her way downstairs and out of the rough neighbourhood she was in and pulled out her cell. Dialling Danny's number.

"What do you want?" Danny spat down the phone.

"What the fuck did you do to Brody that made you smash his place up and now he is missing?" Carmilla shouted down the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused. "I haven't seen Kirsch in nearly a year as you know. Also why would I want to beat up my daughters Godfather?"

Carmilla shut of her cell and put it back in her pocket. 'What the hell?' she thought.

Nothing was making any sense and she now had nowhere to go. Looking around and seeing no-one around she transformed into the big cat she was and ran as fast as she could. She would stop when she knew where she had got to. If she was going to be running to where she thought she was then it was going to be a long long night.

8 hours later Carmilla recognised her surroundings, she was back at Silas. She transformed back into her human form. She made her way to the Lustwig theatre and made her way down into the caves below. Before she had left with Laura she had sealed the pit that her mother had been trapped in, she had to make sure that the seal was still intact.

As she got closer to the pit she could feel something had shifted and looking around her she noticed shadows moving. Moving to the edge of the pit she picked up a small rock and threw it in. instead of being thrown out by the seal it continued to drop.

'Oh God maman is out' She thought and hen she felt a sudden rush of air as the shadows started to move in around her.

Quickly transforming once again Carmilla ran out of the building and continued away from the campus.

"What the fuck just happened?" She said to herself. It was starting to get light, she knew in cat form she could survive the day but she was exhausted and she needed to eat and sleep. Turning back into human form again Carmilla made her way to the local hospital. She went to the ICU and found the sickest patient here, someone she knew would not survive. Cloaking herself in the shadows she fed. She drank as much as she could manage, as she finished she whispered to the patient "I'm sorry, Rest In Peace." It was something she had done for the past 10 years and it seemed to help ease the pain in the person she had fed on.

Checking her wallet Carmilla then went to a hotel paid for a room for the day and then slept, it was a deep yet uneasy sleep. She dreamt of Laura, how much Laura would be hurting, she also dreamt of Kirsch and what had happened to him. Carmilla also dreamy of her mother, or was it Danny, no it was herself, at the sight of her mother transforming into everyone including herself she woke up with a start.

As soon as she was awake her cell started to ring. Looking at the screen she saw Laura's name flash across it. She didn't want to answer but she just couldn't help herself.

"Where are you? I have been trying to get hold of you all night? Something amazing has happened Lola is back! Carm did you hear me? I said Lola is back!"

"Its not Lola" was all that Carmilla could say. "My mother is alive and I think she has killed Kirsch and Lola. Laura please don't trust anyone even me, I think my mother can make herself to look like anyone she wants. I had a dream about it last night. You know as well as I do that I don't dream unless its like a vision."

"Carm please stop talking in riddles. Come home and we can talk more." Laura begged.

"Laura, I can't, please don't ask me!"Carmilla said. She wanted nothing more to go home and be with her Laura but until she could finish this once and for all she couldn't. So she put the phone down on Laura and swiftly started crying, she had never really shown emotion before. Being with Laura had made her appreciate that it was OK to be happy, sad, angry hell even be herself, but she could never let the tears fall no mater how she was feeling it just never happened until now, until she was faced with the possibility of losing Laura.

Carmilla got up and got herself showered and dressed then made her way back home.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

EVERLASTING LOVE

Laura couldn't believe how Carmilla had just dismissed the fact that Perry had come back after 5years she had just returned. Laura just couldn't forget the call on the answer phone from LaF. It was like she was the excitable girl she had been at Silas.

Laura had wanted Carmilla to come back and try and work things out, but she didn't want to know. Yeah she had been angry when Carmilla had told her about the killing, but she had time to calm down and process things so could understand what Carmilla must have been going through to be in that situation.

Laura loved Carmilla with every sense of her body. She still had those butterflies whenever Carm kissed her and sometimes when she didn't expect it Carmilla would surprise her like she did this morning with her I love you.

If only Carm could realise just how she has affected her, how important she was to her, how everything she had become both good and bad. She didn't want to lose the rock in her life, she wanted to be with her always. She took out the box from her handbag and opened it slowly, she had brought it on the way home from work she wanted to make what they had so much more special. Looking down she could only gasp at the beautiful ring she had chosen. She had only looked at it quickly in the jewellery store, but she never imagined that she could pick something as beautiful as that.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Laura jumped. Slowly she made her way to the door. She was hoping that it might be Carmilla, she disappointment flowed when she realised it was only Kirsch.

"Hey Kirsch what are you doing here, you know Carmilla hates you being here. She thinks you bring all the hobo's with you." Laura said trying to lighten the serious mood it looked like Kirsch was in.

"Geekette I thought you might have moved away with all the weird things that have started to happen again."

"What weird things Kirsch?" She asked.

"Oh you know the strange disappearances and the people like reappearing. You know like when we were back at Silas."

Laura froze she didn't like to think about those times because it was then that she thought that she had lost Carmilla for good. It had been the best and the worst time of her life, but she didn't like to think about those times.

Kirsch smiled at her. There was something strange about the way he was looking at her but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Listen Kirsch I'm going through some shit at the minute and I really want to be alone." Laura pleaded with Kirsch.

After what felt like an hour Kirsch smiled again and replied.

"OK geekette. You know where I am but if you see the summer psycho bro tell her I'm looking for her."

"OK." Was all that Laura said as she ushered Kirsch out the door.

Laura shut the door and fell against it exhausted. She put the chain on and moved away virtually falling onto the leather couch in the lounge. She closed her eyes and replayed the last 36hrs in her mind, so didn't want to but it was just the way that she work she had to analyse every last detail. She had to see if she could find reasons for things. She hated the way her mind worked but she couldn't change the way that she was.

She remembered the previous morning how they had made love, Carmilla telling her that she loved her for the first time. Once again she felt the huge swell of love for the woman who would never grow old, who was still a child in many senses, but was so much wiser than she looked. She could tell her the world history from the 1700's without thinking about it. Laura giggled to herself thinking about the things that always endeared Carmilla to her.

Laura found herself feeling drowsy and struggled to keep her eyes open she soon found herself sleeping and starting to dream. She dreamt of being in a dark room, there was a constant dripping coming from somewhere, the door was heavy and couldn't be moved by her hands. It wasn't locked but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't move. She heard voices outside the door. They were faint at first but she began to distinguish each person. She heard Perry, and Kirsch talking and then heard Carmilla's distinctive voice. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell who they were. Then there was the blood, it started oozing under the door all around Laura, starting to cover her feet. There was nowhere for Laura to get off the floor so the blood started to rise up her legs. Covering her knees. It was engulfing her. It started to cover her stomach. Laura started screaming out for Carmilla, she would know what to do she would help her. No-one came when she called she was going to have to deal with it on her own. She couldn't and the blood was rising higher getting in her mouth she couldn't help but swallow it just to keep her throat clear for those extra few seconds. Then she awoke with a start. The apartment was dark, but Laura felt as if someone was in there with her. She reached over to turn the lamp on. Someone grabbed her hand and she screamed.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH" Hissed Carmilla in her ear. "There is someone else in here stay still let me look around."

Laura sat trembling as Carmilla went through each room, after a few minutes Carmilla came back she was still whispering as she spoke to Laura.

"They must have gone when you screamed, Laura you're not safe here. I want you to go back to your dads place and lie low. You really have to get out of here please."

"I can't leave Carmilla not until I know that we are OK." Laura argued back in a tiny voice barely audible.

"Laura I promise you I will do what ever you want when this is all over with but please trust me now OK. You are the one thing that is keeping me on this earth and I do not know what I would do if something happened to you, so please do as I say. Please Cupcake."Carmilla begged.

"Only if you will take this." Laura brought out the box and handed it to Carmilla.

"I was going to give it to you yesterday, but we got into that fight. I still want you to have it. It is my heart and I give it willingly to you. When you have this on you will know that I am always with you even when we are apart."

"Cupcake, it is beautiful I love it," she took the platinum and gold ring out of the box and without thinking put it on her ring finger where it fitted perfectly.

"Now Laura you must go."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

FIGHTING BACK

LaF was still getting over the shock of Perry coming home. It seemed like a dream she just turned up at the door and it was like she had only just left. She was slimmer than before she had left, but apart from that she seemed exactly the same. LaF was just in heaven. She just couldn't believe it and she just kept touching Perry again and again.

"Susan, stop that will you!" Perry said after LaF had touched her hand for like the thousandth time in the last 10 mins.

"I just want to make sure I am not dreaming and you are actually here with me." LaF explained.

"I am here Susan and I am not going anywhere again OK." Perry smiled at LaF.

LaF picked up her phone to see if anyone had replied to her frenzied calls when she had found Perry outside the front door when she had returned from work that evening. She just couldn't help herself she just wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"Susan, I'm just going to the bathroom for a minute. Don't worry I am not going anywhere else" Perry smiled at her girlfriend.

"OK. Don't be too long babe." She replied with a smile. She just couldn't stop smiling.

Perry went into the bathroom. She went straight to the mirror. She looked at her feint reflection and smiled. She was still getting used to the fact that she was as you would say reborn. Stronger, faster and incredibly hungry. She had never felt hunger like it before! It was like she hadn't eaten for a week! I need to feed she thought to herself. I need to get rid of this hunger. She had been told what she had to do and she wasn't allowed to deviate from that at all.

LaF had got away last time it was down to her to make sure that this time things went to plan. Nothing was to go wrong.

After messing around with her hair for a minute or two Perry walked out the bathroom. LaF was sat staring at the bathroom door, it was as if she was not expecting her to come back out. Perry liked this, it felt familiar and that was what she craved almost as much as blood, familiarity. Five years had passed her by stuck in that dark space that had been her prison. She now had so much she could do, but the only thing she had wanted to do even without being told to do it was come home to LaF. This woman had made her so happy, when she was trapped she often thought of the days when they had first decided to be more than just friends. It was what stoppedherfrom going insane in the darkness. The swell of love began to grow once again and even though she didn't need to breathe any more she felt the catch of breath in her throat.

Walking slowly but surely over to LaF she smiled once again. She could feed from her and change her so they could be together for all eternity, but then the words of the Dean came back into her head. "Bring the scientist back alive we need her if we want to win. She holds the key. Take your time, she may not trust you straight away. Let her feel comfortable again, we have waited 19 and a half years for this we have 6 months to be ready. I want her here within 3 do you understand?"

Perry had just nodded. She knew she couldn't hurt LaF and she never would but the way she was now wouldn't let her think of anything else except the kill.

LaF stood up and offered Perry the seat, and walked into the kitchen and brought out Perry's favourite flavoured water, and a plate of brownies. She had wanted to keep things as normal as you could when all you wanted to do was kiss the person. LaF offered them to perry who took them with a little nod of thanks. LaF sat down next to her and watched her eat.

"Lola, I have missed you so much. I have thrown myself into my work and into looking for you. I had started to think that I would never find you." LaF tearfully said.

"I would always find my way back to you Susan" Was Perry's simple reply, Perry reached out to touch LaF's face. It felt as soft as the first time she had touched it all those years ago. A tear fell silently down her cheek, LaF quickly wiped it away.

"No tears Lo, you're back here with me that's all that matters right now." She said as she leaned forward to gently kiss her girlfriend.

Perry kissed her back, her hunger making each second a more deeper, fiercer kiss. She had to break away as she suddenly remembered that although she didn't need to breathe LaF did.

"I'm sorry Susan."

"Don't be sorry sweetheart, I like it, it's hardcore."

Perry giggled at the hardcore reference, she remembered it from the time at Silas when LaF had been under the influence of the Dean before the big battle and they had won, and she had shown her appreciation of being used as a tool to find out where the Dean would be so they could fight her.

'Ahhhhhhhhh memories.' She thought with a hint of sarcasm.

LaF and Perry kissed again, yet again they were fierce hungry kisses, it was like they were new lovers and couldn't get enough of each other. Their tongues exploring each others mouth. Hands grabbing at each other until they were both naked.

Perry pinned LaF to the floor. Smiling she started to kiss the other girls neck. Gently licking at the jugular, feeling the beat of the pulse in her mouth. Oh how she wanted to plunge her teeth into that strong and powerful vein and feed. Instead she forced herself to kiss down LaF's body to her breasts where she began to lick and suck on the hard nipples presented to her. A small moan escaped her lips as LaF pushed herself up into Perry's mouth.

Perry had an idea, moving to position herself she was just below LaF's eye line and was underneath breasts presented to her, she had decided she would suck but then use one of her tiny fangs to pierce the skin. Just enough blood to satiate her hunger until she could find a way to go out and feed properly. She was sure that she could make it look like a Hickey.

As she sucked she was just about to pierce the skin when LaF pulled her head up into a kiss again. Once again Perry moved down and this time she didn't hesitate she pierced the skin almost instantly, the moan that escaped LaF at that point encouraged her to drink deeper. She couldn't stop, she wanted to stop!

A noise suddenly forced her to stop. She heard crying. Huge sobs had taken over LaF's body.

"I knew it!" was all LaF could say.

"What's wrong Susan?" Soothed Perry.

Holding LaF close she had to shut her mind off to the feint but addictive smell of blood coming from the body she was holding close.

"Your not Lola!" LaF finally managed to say.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Perry.

"Cos Lola would not be this intimate with me outside of the bedroom. She liked to be comfortable and discreet. Plus she liked to have order in her life."

"Susan, I have been away for 5 years and all I have done is think about this moment with you. I wanted you from the moment I walked through the door. I also promised God that if I did ever get home to you I would change for the better. I didn't want to be the old Lola. If I got free and home to you I wanted to be a new and better Lola for you, for us, for our friends." She explained thinking fast damn even she was believing what she was saying.

LaF looked intently into the deep blue eyes and saw the intensity behind them. She wanted to believe what Perry was saying to her but it was hard. Yes she had been gone for 5 years and her heart had died a little bit in that time. Surely Perry wouldn't have changed that much. She saw a slight scar on Perry's leg and traced it with her finger. This was from when they were 8 years old and laF had been chasing Perry home from one of their many after school clubs their parents had insisted on. Perry had fallen and cut open her leg, she had been so scared as it had been the first time she had really seen blood that wasn't her own.

Tracing her hand further up the leg she paused at the hip bone, there was the tiny little SLF she had, had tattooed as a declaration of love on their second anniversary. Yes this was definitely her Lola.

There was a loud knock at the door. Perry jumped up and ran to the bedroom, LaF put on her shirt. Looking through the peep hole she saw that Carmilla was stood outside.

"What do you want Carmilla. We agreed that you were only allowed to contact me when it was in the patient/doctor dynamic."

"LaF, this is more important than any patient doctor crap. This is about Laura. She is going to need you as a friend more than ever right now, and Danny too. Just make sure that they stay safe please." Carmilla begged through the door.

"I am going to need your help soon LaF, you are the only person I trust to do this. I will come back in a few days. Please look out for Laura. I know you don't agree with what she did, but she loves you like a sister and she misses you, and you miss her it's obvious. I have to go now..."

the door opened and LaF stuck her head out.

"On one condition I will do all that for you Carmilla."

"Anything LaF."

"when I see you in a few days, you tell me everything about what's going on, cos everything has gone insane at the minute." LaF asked.

"I promise I will tell you everything." Carmilla said with a sigh.

With that Carmilla ran as fast as she could away from LaF's house. LaF closed the door and leaned against it. She hated when Carmilla was all cryptic but she knew that she could believe what she was saying.

Exhaustion washed over LaF so when Perry came out the bedroom a few minutes later. She had fallen asleep on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

NO REGRETS

Danny opened her front door to a worried looking Laura.

"Dan I think Carmilla is unto her old business again with the Dean."

"Laura, stop being stupid. Why would she do that. The Dean is dead and has been for the last 19 years. Will died in the battle also. There is nothing left to influence her to do anything like that again."

Laura loved coming to visit Danny, it had taken a few years after college to get their friendship back on track but they had persevered and were now really good friends.

Danny looked at Laura and hoped that guilt wasn't written all over her face. She knew that Carmilla had told her something because of the distraught phone call the other day. That was all forgotten since Perry's miraculous return from the dead.

"Would you like a drink Laura?"

"Yeah do you have any wine?" Laura asked.

"I am sure I have a bottle of red wine some where about the house." Smiled Danny.

Leaving Laura in the lounge Danny went to the kitchen and got a couple of wine glasses out of the cupboard and put them on the work surface. Looking in the pantry Danny found the bottle of wine she had been looking for. As she turned round she was startled to see Kirsch stood there.

"What the fu...?" She started to say, but Kirsch then put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"Shhhh. We don't want to wake up Lorna now do we?" He smiled.

"Brody what are you doing here? You know you are in violation of the restraining order!"

Danny had taken out a restraining order on Kirsch 6 months before because he had inexplicably become intensely interested in Danny. They hadn't seen each other for nearly years before he just suddenly turned up at her house. He would ring her at all times of the day and night, he even sent creepy love poems. It got to the point where she had to stay at different friends homes with Lorna just to get any peace, but he always found her and the whole obsessive cycle started again.

Danny had been on the verge of a breakdown when it had all come to a head. Kirsch had turned up drunk and forced his way into the house. Danny had guests, one of whom was Laura. He had started shouting and screaming that Lorna was his child and he had a right to see her. People tried to calm him down but then he had gone for Danny nobody had seen the syringe in his hand as it pierced her skin, it wasn't until she screamed that it was noticed.

The rest of that night was a blur to Danny, she remembered the police being there, the hospital and Laura and Lorna but if you was to ask about anything else she wouldn't be able to tell you. Seeing Kirsch made everything flood back

"Screw the restraining order!" He snapped at her.

Danny started to shake with fear. There was something different about him, he seemed more sure of himself more confident. Yes he had always had a confidence about him but this was a different kind of confidence altogether.

"Hey Dan, is everything OK out there?" called Laura.

"Tell her yes," he hissed at Danny.

"Yeah fine Laura, I will be out soon." She shouted back.

"Maybe not soon." Kirsch said with an evil smile forming.

Danny went to run to the door, but Kirsch was to quick for her. It was like he had been training again. He grabbed her and Danny tried to smash her head into his face. He was moving way to quick for her to connect.

"I think it maybe time for the main course." He said huskily as he licked up Danny's neck.

"Mmmmmain course?" Danny stuttered.

"Mmmmmmm little Lorna was such a delicious entrée." he drawled.

"Oh God no not Lorna!" Cried Danny.

Kirsch grinned as he sunk his teeth into Danny's jugular. Blood started to flow freely.

Suddenly Danny felt as if something was being ripped from her as she fell to the floor. Struggling to focus through tears and fear, she could have sworn that she saw Carmilla and Kirsch fighting. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she was sure in her heart that Carmilla was there.

"Danny? Danny? Danny? Wake up please! Its me Laura." Came a voice in the distance.

"Carm..."

"No Danny it's Laura," the voice replied.

"Danny I have called an ambulance for you, where's Lorna?" asked Laura.

At the mention of her daughters name Danny focused as hard as she could. She had to get upstairs and find her. She couldn't move it was like her legs were made of lead. Speaking little above a whisper she finally managed to say "Upstairs."

'Please don't be dead like he said' Danny thought to herself. She listened as hard as she could to see if there was any reaction from Laura. 'Please don't be dead' she kept thinking. With every second that passed and no audible reaction from Laura, she began to calm down. Feeling a little of her strength return Danny pulled herself up onto a chair. She put her hand to her neck, hoping that it had just been a dream but when she took her hand away it was covered in blood. Laura came back down from upstairs, she looked physically shaken and as if she had been crying.

"Laura, where's Lorna!" Danny demanded. "Laura tell me!"

Laura couldn't talk at all, she could only shake her head. Danny knew exactly what that meant. She let a huge wail escape. Laura came to her and tried to hold her, but Danny kept pushing her away.

"Danny, I'm so sorry." Whispered Laura trying again to comfort her friend.

Danny sunk to the floor crying, again she pushed Laura away. She didn't want her there at all. She just wanted to be alone.

Laura looked up and saw the flashing lights of the ambulance, she went to let them in. She took them upstairs to Lorna's room. She didn't want to go in there again but she forced herself to. She had to stay strong for her friend. She explained what she thought had happened downstairs and when she had come upstairs to check on Lorna this is what she found. The paramedic asked if there was anybody else injured or dead in the house. Laura took him downstairs into the kitchen where Danny had rolled herself into a ball. The Paramedic tried to coax her to sit up so he could look at her injuries, but she just wouldn't move and all you could hear was "Lorna"

Laura knew she needed help so she called Carmilla. She explained everything that had happened and asked her to get here quick, because both Danny and herself needed her.

Within minutes Carmilla was there. She looked as if she had been in a fight, clothes ripped and blood on them. Laura didn't mention anything as it wasn't the right time or place.

She took Carmilla into the kitchen.

"Maybe she will open up to you Carm." Laura whispered.

"Maybe?" Carmilla replied.

Carmilla knelt in front of Danny. She always liked to keep a little distance between herself and fresh blood because the hunger can just overtake you sometimes.

Danny looked up and her eyes went wild. "GET OUT! GET OUT! ALL THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU KILLED LORNA!"

Carmilla couldn't believe what was being said. Whispering she said to Danny "It was me that stopped Kirsch from killing you, you saw me. I killed Him so he couldn't kill you!" Tears started to prick at Carmilla's eyes.

"You made him the way he is. YOU!" hissed back Danny.

"you don't know what your saying Danny, I saved you."

"I wish you had let me die. I have nothing now! Lorna's gone, you've gone, what have I got left eh? Nothing. I wish I had never met you! You have done nothing but destroy my life since day 1"

Carmilla knew it was just the grief talking but it still hurt to hear it. She had to compose herself.

"Laura, she won't listen to me" Carmilla explained.

"You tried that's the main thing." Laura soothed.

Danny finally let the paramedic check her over. Still wishing herself dead all the time. Carmilla looked wistfully at Danny, she hated seeing her in this much pain, and it had broke her heart when Laura had told her about Lorna. She just couldn't for the life of her figure out why Kirsch had done this. If he was working for her maman again then he risked everything just to get back at Danny. Yet if it was a new evil in town then why hadn't she picked up on it. She turned her thoughts back to Danny, how she wished she could help her right now.

"Carm?" Laura said.

"Yeah cream puff." was the reply.

"I'm going to go with Danny to the hospital. I want to."

"Er OK."

"Carm I want you to know that I love you and that won't ever change."

"Ditto cupcake go be with your friend she needs you." Carmilla said as she ushered Laura away into the ambulance.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

INNOCENCE RETURNED

Laura sat in the back of the ambulance with Danny. Listening to what she was whispering to herself.

"I wish I never met you back at college. I wish we never became friends. My life was so much better until you kissed me."

Laura was confused by the whispering. She didn't know Danny to have liked anyone other than her, she had hated Carmilla for so long and then they had become close friends. She knew she had a brief thing with Kirsch just after college.

The whispers just made no sense to her. She had wanted to call Carmilla and ask if she knew anything but she remembered how upset being in the house had made her. It all made no sense. Why would Kirsch just turn on Danny like that. Yeah he had become a bit unstable for a time, but it was down to his Bi-Polar disorder that it had happened. Laura had always been there for her, through her alcoholism, her withdrawals, her rejection from from the Olympic team. Laura was there to help buck her up. She felt that she owed Danny after the battle at Silas.

Laura loved Danny, not in the same intense way she loved Carmilla, she also knew that if Carmilla hadn't shown up at Silas it may well of been them celebrating 20 years together.

"Laura?" Danny asked.

"I'm here honey, you know I'm always here for you." Laura replied.

"I love you Laura. Your the only one that I have truly loved." Danny whispered. To Laura it sounded like Danny was saying her goodbyes.

"Danny don't talk like that. You know you have to fight."

"I don't know if I can any more Laura?" Whispered her friend.

"Fight for me Dan. Fight for me!" She begged.

"I really don't think I can, I'm so tired."

Laura began to cry but she hid it as much as she could. She was hoping that Carmilla would be at the hospital and had managed to get hold of LaF and Perry. She wanted all of Danny's friends there as they were her family after her parents passed away a few years ago.

"Laura? I'm so sorry for everything. You shouldn't be here you should be at home" Danny whispered.

"Dan you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one who is sorry for not being there for you when you have needed me. Now shush, save your strength, you're going to need it."

Danny dozed on and off and when they got to the hospital she had finally settled, the drugs must have kicked in. Laura looked around hoping to see a familiar face, but she couldn't.

'I hope you got hold of them' Laura thought as she followed Danny into ICU. Doctors crowded round her to get to Danny, so she moved out of the room into the hallway.

Laura watched all the activity through the window. She didn't want to move. She just wanted to focus on her friend. There was still no sign of Carmilla. LaF, or Perry but she knew that they would be there. They couldn't not be there.

A Doctor came out of the room and walked over to where Laura was standing.

"Good evening, I'm Doctor Roman, I am the lead Doctor in dealing with Ms Laurence. I just have a few questions to ask you, if that is OK?" the doctor said.

Laura nodded numbly, her mind thinking the worst.

"Alright er Miss..." The Doctor fished.

"Oh it's Hollis!" Laura said without thinking.

"Miss Hollis, does Ms Laurence have any medical history we should know about that isn't on her records?"

Laura shook her head..

"OK, is she taking any medication at this time?" he continued.

Again Laura shook her head. "She takes aspirin sometimes" She said suddenly.

The Doctor nodded and wrote it down.

"Finally Miss Hollis, I just need to know, how long has Ms. Laurence been free from Septicaemia?"

"Excuse me, but isn't that blood poisoning?" Laura asked back shocked.

"Yes." the Doctor replied.

"In all honesty Doctor Roman, I never knew anything about that. I didn't even know that she had it."

"I'm sorry that you found out like this, but 6 months ago, it was found that she had Septicaemia only a slight case that could be treated with regular blood transfusions, and antibiotics. Your friend took the antibiotics but didn't start the transfusions. Looking at the quick tests that have been done on her it shows no signs of Septicaemia at all."

Laura couldn't speak she just didn't understand how Danny could keep that from her.

"Thank you for your time, I know it is a difficult time for you at the moment. Is there anything that you would like to ask/" Dr Roman asked her.

Laura shook her head once again.

The Doctor took his leave and left Laura outside the room. She was just about to go in and see Danny when her phone rang.

"Hey Carm, is everything OK? I thought you would be here by now?"

"Hey cupcake, sorry it's taking longer than I thought to deal with everything here at the house. I'm just on my way to see Lola and Susan."

"Carm be careful OK, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will be fine, I can look after myself you should know that by now, Cupcake."

"yeah, but it doesn't stop me worrying about you honey. Anyway I best go and be with Danny she looks as if she is coming round a bit."

"Speak later Cutie." Carmilla said as she hung up.

"I Love You..." Laura whispered into the phone.

Laura put her phone away and made her way back into Danny's room. Her friend looked as pale as anything, all she wanted to do was take the pain away for her but she knew she wouldn't be able to take the pain of losing someone away. She could support her like Danny did when her father passed away a while ago.

"Hey Danny, I'm here." Laura whispered to her friend.

"Laura?" her friend whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah?"

"Laura, I'm sorry."

"Dan, I told you earlier that you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Laura, I'm sorry for what happened with me and Carm."

"That was years ago, you made up and are great friends."

Danny shook her head weakly, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Dan, don't cry please honey, please." Laura said tearfully.

Laura took her hand and held it gently. I'm not going anywhere she thought to herself.

Laura felt herself drifting off into sleep and then the dream started.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

LIVING THE DREAM

Running through the forest Laura could sense that she wasn't alone. She could feel someone else nearby, She Calls out into the darkness but no-one answers. There's a scurrying noise and Laura squeals. All of a sudden Perry is in front of her. So is Carmilla. They are both in Vampire form and heading towards her. Laura tries to run but she is struck still with fear. Suddenly Will and Kirsch are there. All heading towards her ready to strike and kill her. Danny turns up and she is young again, like she was in college. Fighting to save her to protect her.

Laura turns again and sees that LaF is there. In all her laboratory get up.

'This will be minimally invasive Laura. We need to find out why Vampire's are drawn to you." LaF said as she came towards Laura with a needle in her hand.

Laura turns again and screams as she sees Danny and Carmilla in an intense embrace. Someone touches her shoulder and she instinctively turns round and hits out. Carmilla is stood in front of her holding her chin. Tears are falling down her face and ten the storm begins and the light she thought she had put out years ago begins to shine. She finds herself walking into the light she sees who she thinks is Ell and walks to her and takes her hand. Ell draws her into the light. Once inside there is nothing, nothing at all. She looks for anyone or anything that could help ground her but she can't. Suddenly she is falling. Falling into a deep dark space where she sees all the faces of her friends. Now LaF and Danny are vampires, She had lost everyone into the darkness so why wasn't she with them?

Letting out another scream Laura feels someone's hands on her. Suddenly she is awake and Carmilla is looking concerned at her.

"Laur you're OK I'm here now. You're OK!"

"Carnilla it was horrible all of my friends were made into vampires and that dead light we tried so hard to extinguish back in University was back. It was horrible" Laura cried into Carmilla's chest.

"Shhhhhhhhhh its OK it was just a dream, its been a pretty intense day."

Laura took a minute to gather herself and then take in her surroundings. She was still in the hospital room. Danny was fast asleep, even her screaming hadn't disturbed her. Carmilla looked so concerned. She wanted to ask her about what Danny had said but couldn't find the words to.

Carmilla pulled her close and just held her. She wasn't one for emotions and feelings so this moment of tenderness was one to saviour.

"How are Perry and LaF?" Laura asked.

"Laura I have some bad news. I have not been able to get hold of hem. So either they are holed up in loves tight embrace or something bad has happened. I didn't go round because I wanted to get back here for you and Danny."

Laura nodded as she was quite surprised at the big show of emotions towards herself and Danny.

"In my dream everyone was vampires. Except me? Carmilla it felt like I was starting the dreams again like in University."

"Sweetheart, we all saw it, we defeated my mother and the light. Nothing can hurt us any more OK!"

Laura nodded but she wasn't convinced. She knew how she felt and she knew that she had felt exactly the same when she had first met Carmilla and had started having the dreams...

"No Carmilla you can't just leave me. I need you!" came Danny's voice.

Laura ran to the side of the bed.

"Shhhhhhhhhh Danny, it's just a dream, its just a dream." Laura soothed.

"No...it's real she left me. She broke my heart!" Danny cried.

Laura spun round to look at Carmilla and could see the guilt all over her face.

"Laura it's not like that I promise you"

"GET OUT" Laura screamed at her girlfriend. "Get out and never let me see you again!"

Carmilla tried to speak but decided against it. She had never seen such a look of hatred be directed at anyone like the one Laura had just shot at her. With tears forming she turned round and left the room.

Laura looked at the sick woman in the bed next to her and the sobs took over her body. How could the two people that she had cared for and loved the most have hurt her in such a horrible way. The pain was almost as bad as when she thought Carmilla was dead back in University.

Danny was looking at her, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Laura I am so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't" was all that Laura said. She took a deep breath and then spoke again.

"Danny, while I hate you for what you have done to me, I can't leave you on your own while you are still so ill. So we both agree now that once you are better we will go our separate ways. You betrayed me, Carmilla betrayed me, there is no coming back from this. We in every sense are over."

Danny nodded she knew in her heart that nothing was going to change Laura's mind and that she deserved all that she threw at her, but she didn't understand why she was staying now. Why she wasn't walking out that door and just leaving her. Then it was like Laura knew what she was thinking.

"your probably wondering why I haven't left already, well the truth is that I know that you are in no fit state to contemplate even starting to piece together your life now Lorna has gone. I know you will need help when it comes to the funeral and things to do with that. I also know that you have no-one. I don't know what happened between you and LaF after university but I know that she took your friendship away with the consequences. You will have a lot to deal with once everything is done. But I promise you I will be at every hospital appointment and once you get that Clean Bill Of Health, I am gone. You will NEVER see me again."

Again all Danny could do was nod. She thought about Lorna and how she had failed her. Then she looked at Laura and she had failed her too. She pressed the button in her hand calling in the nurse.

"Can I have something to help me sleep?" she asked when the nurse came in.

"I will go and see what the Doctor says, he may want you to stay off them with all the other medication that has been given to you." was the reply.

"Laura you go get some rest I will be fine here." she said softly.

"I don't have anywhere to go, I don't want to go home because SHE will be there and I do not want to see her so I will stay here."

Danny again nodded. She watched as Laura got in the empty bed next to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

THE FALLOUT

Carmilla fled the hospital in tears. Anger and disappointment flowed through her body.

'How could I have been so stupid! She will understand when she gives me the chance to explain? She has got to understand. I can't lose her!' she thought to herself. This was only one of a handful of times she had cried in her life. The only other time since knowing Laura was when she had saved her from the light and she had cried in knowing that she was going to die in saving the person she loved from being killed. Now she cried at the fact that she had hurt the most important person in her life.

Carmilla thought back to the first time anything had happened with Danny.

It had been a strange day. She had had a feeling that something unexpected was going to happen and she was on her guard. She had bumped into Danny as she was coming out of the hospital. Danny had looked upset and against her better judgement she had approached the woman to ask if she was alright.

"Hey Danny, what's up" she had asked in her non committal way.

That's when Danny had started crying and had blurted out that the doctors had told her that she had blood poisoning. It had occurred during all the years of drinking and the fact that she had been in a motor accident about 18 months previously and had to have her spleen removed.

The doctors had told her that if things didn't improve then she would be lucky to have 6 months.

Carmilla felt for Danny and also felt helpless because she couldn't help her. They had sat silently for about half an hour when Danny unexpectedly turned round and kissed Carmilla. It wasn't a lovers kiss but Carmilla responded and that's when it happened. The fierceness of the kiss had caused Danny's lip to be grazed and Carmilla could taste the blood. She tasted the poison in the blood. Then her mind started working and she thought that if she drank the bad blood then Danny's body could regenerate the cells with clean blood. It was simple chemistry or biology.

Carmilla knew she wouldn't be able to do it all at once because that would just kill Danny and she didn't want to do that because even though Danny and Laura had their ups and downs they were still good friends. She didn't want Laura to be without anyone. LaF and Perry were completely loved up and didn't really let anyone in any more. Kirsch was on a downward spiral. Laura's dad was in a nursing home after he had had a stroke. Laura had mentioned a few times that she had wished that she was young always like Carmilla but Carmilla had dismissed it.

Carmilla pulled out of the kiss and saw the look of shock on Danny's face.

"Carmilla I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that! I'm just upset and you were here and …."

"Shush Danny it OK honestly. I have wanted to do that for a while." She lied.

"But what about Laura?"Asked Danny.

"She doesn't have to know." Carmilla pressed.

She hated the fact that she was playing with someone's feelings but at the end of the day she was going to be saving their life. Maybe she should tell Laura. No she couldn't because then it would all come out and she would end up losing everyone she had ever considered a friend.

It was better for her to keep quiet then no one would get hurt. Laura wouldn't know and Danny would get better and be there for her daughter.

Carmilla arrived back at the apartment and let herself in. All she could do was smell Laura everywhere. She made her way to the bedroom and lay on the bed she grabbed hold of the yellow pillow that had been with them since they had first met. It was the first thing that Carmilla always reached for when she thought things were going bad or if she felt that she missed Laura in the days when they had first moved to Toronto, and Laura was working all the hours that she could.

Carmilla felt herself start to cry again. To her it felt like Ell all over again. She knew she shouldn't think like that, it was all her own doing. She didn't need to have sex with Danny but she did. She couldn't deny it had been exciting but she couldn't help feeling guilty each and every time.

Carmilla fell asleep holding on tight to the pillow. She knew Laura wouldn't be coming home tonight so she should try and sleep.

Her mind went back to when she was with Danny the second time. They had texted each other Danny had began showing signs of becoming attached, but Carmilla always played along whilst still maintaining that aloofness that she had always had. It had come to the day that they had agreed to meet up. Carmilla wanted to back out of it all but knew she couldn't. She had promised herself that she would help Danny and she couldn't back out now.

Going to Danny's house she had nearly turned back so many times but each time she just thought about the good that she would be doing. She was helping Danny she was making her better. She had to do this.

Arriving at the front door Carmilla paused before she knocked. She could turn around now and go home to Laura, Danny would get really sick and die, Laura would be upset but then forget. But that wasn't who she was any more. Being with Laura had changed her, made her almost human with feelings and sympathy and god damn it even a conscience.

Knocking on the door she waited. It felt like an age before Danny answered.

"Hey gorgeous." the tall woman greeted her.

"Hey" Carmilla replied in her usual way.

"Don't just stand there come on in." Danny smiled at her.

Carmilla walked into the pristine house. Everything was clean and tidy. Danny had become a clean freak since becoming a mom.

Danny came towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I have wanted to do that for so long" She whispered into the vampires ear.

"Me too" She replied.

Carmilla sat herself down on the couch. The nerves started to show.

"Danny, I'm not sure if we sholfdo this."Carmilla announced.

"Carmilla, if you want to leave then do so now, before feelings get too involved." Danny said.

Carmilla wanted to leave so badly because she didn't want to get too involved, but she couldn't move. She wanted to help Danny but she couldn't think of any other way that she could, and she was sure that Danny wouldn't just let her drink her blood. Danny hated vampires it was only because they had fought together back in University that they had become friends, that and Laura, the love they both had for her.

"I don't want to go."Carmilla whispered.

Danny came over to her and lifted her face to kiss her. Carmilla kissed her back, the kisses getting deeper and deeper until it got to the point where Danny started undressing Carmilla. Carmilla took hold of Danny's hands.

"No I'm not ready for that yet Danny." Carmilla sighed.

"OK."

"I want to but it is too soon."

"You don't have to explain Carmilla."

Carmilla kissed Danny again, she found the wound on her lip again and once again started to taste the blood. Little and often. Not too much so Danny became weak but enough to make a difference to get the cells regenerating. They kissed for what seemed like eternity but in reality had only been a few minutes. This time Danny broke off the kiss.

"Carmilla, this feels wrong yet so right. I don't want to stop but I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know how you feel Dan, I love Laura completely and even though I don't tell her, I'm sure that she knows. I don't want her to ever know about this as it would completely destroy her. She is the most important person, thing, everything to me."

"Carmilla if you want to walk out the door now and not return I understand and we will never speak of this again. If you choose to stay then we have to have ground rules and make sure no one knows and it stays that way. It may only be a fleeting thing or it may become something more we don't know but we try not to let anyone get hurt OK."

Carmilla woke up with a start. It had become dark and there was a light coming from the lounge. She got up from the bed and slowly walked towards the light. Slowly opening the bedroom door she nearly screamed when she saw her mother standing there...


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

FALLING APART

"Hello Carmilla." Her mother drawled over saying her name.

"What the Fu...!" Carmilla said as her mother cut her off.

"That's not a nice way to greet your mother now is it? Carmilla you know why I am here! Its time again for you to come back to the fold. You have a new brother and sister now." her mother smiled as she said that.

"No it is not you. You died back at Silas. This is not you! I'm not the same Carmilla as I was back then!" she said angrily.

"No your not are you Carmilla. You are humanised by your little lover. So you remained with that crass little reporter then did you. You know that you will have to let her go soon. People will begin to question why she is with someone so young soon. Remember she is 37 years old and you still look like the 18 year old you were when I turned you. Carmilla come back with me and your new family. Help me complete what I so nearly did the last time around. Forget being the humans little pet. Be your own person again. You were someone to be feared back in the day. You could become that person again." her mother said convincingly.

"Mother I do not want to be that person any more. I am happy. I am in love and nothing is going to change that!" She said trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Carmilla your lying, you should know that I have been watching you and have had people follow you over the past 2 years and I know virtually everything about your life. More importantly I know that the pathetic person you love threw you out because you were sleeping with her best friend. I mean why would you do something like that if you cared so deeply for her? Carmilla I'm not going to beg, you know I would never beg for anything. I will leave my number here for you if you decide to change your mind which I know you will because you have done many times before. Call me. I will ask you sister to contact you in the next 24hrs so you can become acquainted." Her mother said as she walked out the apartment.

If Carmilla needed to breathe she would have let out a huge sigh. She hated the stench that woman left where ever she went. How the hell had she managed to survive? No humans had died that night, a bit of blood had been shed but not enough to save any vampires life! Plus also the fact that her mother had been driven into the hole when Laura had dropped that boulder on her. This wasn't making sense at all.

Carmilla picked up her phone and went to dial Laura's number and then remembered the look of hatred that Laura had given her. She was trying to figure out who she could talk to. She went to her desk in the bedroom and brought out an old battered address book. She looked through few pages until she found what she was looking for. Picking up her cell again she dialled the number she had just found. She didn't she think the number would still be in service, but she needed to try something.

Suddenly the ringing tone started. Carmilla closed her eyes and hoped that they would pick up.

"Hello?" the man who answered asked.

"Er can I speak with Elizabeth please?" Carmilla asked in her friendliest voice.

"Can I ask who is calling please?" the man asked again.

"Tell her it's Carmilla. I was at University with her."

"I will see if she is available, she is a busy woman you see."

"OK but if she is busy can you ask her to call me as soon as she can please."

"Of course can I take your number please?"

Carmilla gave the man her cell phone number. Then waited whilst he went to see Betty.

"Hello, Carmilla. Elizabeth is unavailable. It seems that she has gone missing. I have passed your number on to her mother. They will call once they have sorted things out. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more."

"Thank you and I think you have helped me more than you realise."

Carmilla hung up as fragments of that horrible time 19 and a half years ago stated to come back to her.

She thought back to when she was at Silas again. The names of people she had long forgotten about came back to her.

Elsie, Natalie, then she remembered the others Betty, LaFontaine and Kirsch. Well Kirsch was out of the picture now, not that she felt sorry for him. She felt bad for herself becoming a killer again for that moment. Then she said to herself "I need to think about this rationally"

Betty – missing

LaF – In loves young dream with Lola.

Elsie – will have to find out

Natalie – world class doctor.

Then one name came to the front of everything.

LAURA – The one who got away. Maybe her mother was going to go after Laura again. Maybe she couldn't get the others. Oh no she can't take Laura, she would rather get herself killed than let her mother take Laura.

Laura would never let me protect her now, so I am just going to have to put a stop to the threat before it does actually happen. Firstly though I need to speak to LaF and make sure she is alright. Carmilla was thinking about how she could play things.

Suddenly her phone rang and it made her jump. Looking on the screen she saw Lola's name flash at her.

"Lola what's up? Is LaFontaine OK?" she asked.

"Carmilla, you need to come over as soon as possible please. I think something is wrong with Susan. She is obsessed, please come over." Perry sounded frightened.

"OK Lola I'm on my way just keep her there please." Carmilla said.

"Please hurry!" Perry almost shouted in her anal way down the phone.

Carmilla hung up and made her way out of the apartment. Something was bothering her about Perry's call LaF had always been obsessed about the unnatural things, it was when she became obsessed with the normal that's when you had to start to worry. Carmilla giggled to herself at her depiction of LaF.

The couple only lived a few blocks from the apartment and with the way Carmilla walked it would only take her around 10minutes to get there. She began to enjoy being out in the fresh air so she slowed her pace down a little bit.

Looking up at the sky she could see the stars. She thought affectionately back to when she was at Silas with Laura.

It was the night before Laura and the girls had captured her. Laura had basically asked her out on a date and mentioned about looking at the stars. It had caught Carmilla off guard Laura asking her to the party and she hated being off guard, but as Laura settled back to sleep she had sat and just watched this beautiful girl, she had known about a week before that she had fallen for this girl. She hadn't wanted to get feelings for her. She was just following what her mother had said. But being in such close proximity she couldn't help her feelings. She knew it was Ell all over again but she didn't care. She wanted to tell her everything. She knew she couldn't not yet. Laura had started dreaming again and was talking in her sleep. It was a bad dream so Carmilla sat on the floor next to Laura's bed and held her hand whilst she slept.

Carmilla sat on a park bench, she only had to go through the park and she would be at Perry's place.

Once again she thought back to the Silas days. She remembered the first time she had really wanted to kiss Laura. They had been Talking about how scandalous waltzing had been when she had been younger. She remembered pulling Laura close to her and just wanting to dip her head down and kiss her but she never did.

Then she thought about how she felt when Laura had pushed her away just before she went to fight with Perry. She felt exactly the same now. She felt like there was nothing left for her to do than fight. Fight for the love of the one person she had ever truly loved. Fight to save her friends from getting hurt again and most importantly she wanted to fight to save herself. She remembered what she had wanted to speak to LaF about and it gave her focus. So with determination she picked herself up and made her way to the house of her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

FOOLISH HEARTS

Perry was sat in the bathroom. She had disappeared there about half an hour earlier. LaF had wanted to talk about something and She couldn't face it. She didn't want anything serious to happen she was just realising who she was, the fact that she had been changed to live for eternity. She hated that she was now Carmilla's sister. The one person she couldn't trust in the world. She had to tell Carmilla that she was her sister and what their mother's plan was.

First she needed to get LaF out of the way. She could never know what she had become. She loved her more than anything in the world and she knew it would destroy her if she knew the truth. She hated that LaF wanted to be known as 'they or them' she couldn't get used to it even after all this time, sometimes she would get it right sometimes she would just keep it as she knew it. Also she needed to know what Carmilla wanted with LaF too. LaF was a brilliant scientist and she didn't want anyone taking advantage of that.

Letting out a sigh she stood up, straightened her clothes and walked out the bathroom.

"Hey Babe, you OK you were in there for a while?" LaF asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just needed to clear my head. You know its been a bit of a whirlwind since I have been back. I think I just needed a little time. And speaking of which would you mind going across town and getting me those brownies I love."

"Lola you know I would do absolutely anything for you." LaF said smiling a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Perry knew this was the right thing to do. She couldn't lose Susan not yet anyway and if she knew what she truly was and why she had been sent back then that was it, she would either have to kill them or do what her mother said and bring them back to Silas to finally finish the ceremony. She didn't want to do either of those things, she wanted Susan to herself for as long as possible.

LaF put on their jacket and came and kissed Perry's head.

"Lola I really don't want to leave you." they said sadly.

"Susan behave you will be gone for no more than half an hour, nothing is going to happen to me in that time silly." Perry chided them.

"I love you control freak!" LaF said as they closed the door.

"I love you too LaFontaine." Perry whispered back only LaF couldn't hear her.

Perry got up and started cleaning, that was the one part of her that hadn't been taken away from her when she had been changed. She was still a neat freak. She plumped the cushions and gave a start as there came a loud knock on the door.

"Lola are you there?" Carmilla's voice sounded concerned.

"Coming Carmilla, just give me a minute." Perry replied as brightly as she could.

Walking slowly to the door, she heard a low growl come from the other side.

"LOLA GET OUT THE HOUSE NOW!" Carmilla shouted."THERE IS A VAMPIRE IN THERE WITH YOU!"

'Shit!' thought Perry. She forgot that Vampires could sense others.

"Carmilla there is no one here with me the house is empty I am going to open the door now." She said as she turned the key in the lock.

"Hello sister." Greeted Perry.

Carmilla stood stock still.

"Come in Carmilla, we don't want the neighbours to start talking now do we?" Perry ushered Carmilla into the house.

"Lo..." tears began to form in Carmilla's eyes "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Carmilla, this is the best thing that has happened to me. Mother wanted me to relay some message to you, but in all honesty I do not want to be a part of something I nearly lost me life to fight against all those years ago. That is why I have called you before mother asked me to."

Carmilla sat down, she just couldn't believe what was right in front of her.

"Carmilla I want to be free, I want to have as normal a life as I can with Susan. I don't want any of this, want to be me again..." Perry broke off and started to cry. She had stayed so strong that she couldn't stop the emotions flowing now.

Carmilla moved next to her and put an arm round her.

"Does Susan know?" She asked quietly.

"No." Sobbed Perry.

"You have to tell her!"

"IIIII can't Carmilla it would destroy her."

"Lola you can't deal with this on your own. You need Susan's strength to help you through this. You know for the next 6 months you are at both your weakest and your strongest. When you are so weak you will kill all around you just to et an ounce of strength, don't forget I have been through all this myself. Lola what if you do something to Susan and you never told her, what would you feel like then?"

'She is playing right into my hands.' Thought Perry.

"Carmilla, will you be my mentor? Will you help me through this?" She asked the other vampire.

Carmilla nodded, she maybe a heartless bitch to Laura but she still wanted to prove that she really was a good person and that she was trying to help people.

Perry stood up and started busying herself with cleaning again.

"Some things never change huh?" Carmilla laughed.

Perry laughed in reply. She was over by the sideboard, she looked at the picture of her and LaF and mouthed 'Sorry' to it. In an instant she had moved and had knocked Carmilla out with the award LaF had recently won.

Spinning round she heard a gasp.

"Susan!" She exclaimed.

"What the fuck!" was all that they could say in reply.

"It's not what it looks like Susan." Perry tried to placate.

"So you didn't just smash Carmilla over the head with that award in your hand then?"they stuttered out.

"Susan please just calm down OK. Calm the fuck down!" Perry said as LaF moved away every time she tried to get close to her.

"Stay away from me Lola, Stay away. Your not the girl I am in love with. That girl didn't have one nasty bone in her body. All I see in you is evil." LaF cried as she locked herself in the bathroom. She tried to remember where she had left her cell phone she had to call someone and the only other person she could call was Laura.

It had gone quiet in the main part of the house but LaF didn't want to go out and check. As much as they hated to admit it they were scared and not just normal scared but fucking shit scared.

LaF waited for about 10 minutes and still heard nothing so they opened the door slightly to look out. Carmilla wasn't on the floor any more, and they couldn't hear anything, they opened the door a bit wider to get a proper look at the room. They still couldn't see anything so came out of the room completely and went back into the lounge. She quickly found her cell and dialled Laura's number.

It went straight through to answer phone.

"Laura call me as soon as you get this. Its important its about Carmilla and Perry!" They said half whispering into the mouth piece.

'I hope you get this soon Laura. We need you." They thought.


	15. Chapter 15

REAQUAINTED

Laura searched through her bag for her cell. She had heard it buzzing, she had switched the volume off because she had wanted to get home and have a bit of peace. It had been a horrible few days, what with Carmilla's and Danny's admissions, the horrible deaths that had occurred. No one should have to go through that much hurt at any time.

Checking her cell Laura saw that it had been LaF that had been trying to get hold of her. Laura wondered why, the spoke but hadn't really spoken properly since before Perry had gone missing, not since the second time Carmilla had drank from her.

Taking a deep breath she swiped the screen to call them back. The phone only rang once before LaF's panicked voice came on the line.

"Laura, you need to come over here now! Something is wrong with Perry, she did something to Carmilla and then tried to get me but I locked myself in the bathroom, she has taken Carmilla somewhere. She scared me so much Laura! Please just come over! Please! "begged LaF.

"Calm down LaFontaine, tell me again what happened?" Laura said as calmly as she could. She couldn't think straight, her heart and head were both racing with the thought that something bad had happened to Carmilla. Even though she hated her for what she had done, she couldn't switch off the love that she still felt for her and the thought that something bad had happened was the worst thing ever to behold.

LaF slowly repeated what they had seen. Laura gasped at the realisation.

"LaFontaine? Do you think whilst Perry was gone that she could have been turned?" Laura asked cautiously.

"Laura don't be silly, I would now if she had been turned..." they suddenly let out a gasp as the reality hit them about the last week or two.

"Holy fuck Laura! I think you're right! I did think something was a bit strange how she was so open about us. Normally she would keep all intimate things in the bedroom. Er also she became a lot more confident in every way. You know what Perry is like she likes to think she is in control but likes to be led." LaF could be heard choking back the tears. "Laura please will you come over. I don't want to be alone." They asked quietly.

"Come here LaFontaine. Then we will go straight to the hospital. I think we need to stay together and in the hospital is probably one of the safest places for us to be. We do not know what the hell is happening but we will know we are safe together." Laura said this more to calm herself down rather than LaF.

LaF agreed then hung up the phone. Laura had to find something to hold on to. Her head was struggling to process what she had been told. All she could think about was that Carmilla was somewhere alone and hurt. It made her think back to the time at Silas when they had fought the Dean and Carmilla had jumped in the pit to save everyone and they had all thought she had died. Laura was feeling that exact same way again now. She really didn't want to be feeling this way it was just happening.

As she put her head in her hands she felt something chill against her cheek. She lifted her head up and looked t the beautiful ring that Carmilla had given her. Then she remembered what she had said about telling her everything. So she was going to try and butter her up with the ring first before she broke her heart?! Suddenly the anger welled up inside of her and she started screaming.

"Why the fuck did you do this to us. I thought we were happy, it was all a fucking lie!" Laura never showed her anger much but this was all consuming and it ate at every part of her body. She felt like she needed to break something. To hit out at something, anything just so she could feel something other than anger.

Just as quickly as the anger had come it subsided. Then the tears started running freely.

"Was it me, was it something I had done? Was I getting too old for her?" She started blaming herself. 'If only she had changed me all those years ago!' she thought bitterly to herself.

Laura hadn't noticed how quickly the time had gone, she was only brought out of her thoughts by the sound of banging on her front door. Getting up slowly so made her way over and looked through the spy hole. Stood in front of her as bold as brass was Perry.

"Laura I know your in there so you best just open the door before I knock it the hell down!" Perry said menacingly.

Laura gasped, she wanted to do what LaF had done and hide but in the small apartment she had there was nowhere for her to go as it was all open plan.

Again the banging started on the door. Laura shakily put her hand up to open it, but before she could there was a loud crash as the door hit her square on the face and knocked her out cold.

THREE HOURS LATER.

Laura started to stir, her head was throbbing, tentatively she moved her hand to feel the big lump that had formed at the bridge of her nose. She gasped at the horrible feeling it gave out.

"Laura?"

"Cupcake?"

"Laur?"

Three different voices asked. Laura was finding it hard to gather any thoughts and to speak. She actually wanted to vomit each time she thought about opening her mouth.

'It must be the concussion.' She thought wryly.

Suddenly there was a blinding light as if someone had switched a torch on in her face she tried to focus but it just hurt her too much to do so. She heard a voice she recognised to her right side.

"Cupcake, I know its you here, I can sense you. Please let me know you are OK." Carmilla pleaded into the darkness.

"Yeah I'm here Carmilla." She virtually spat out the words. No matter what had or was happening she was still made at her and she was not ever going to let her forget it.

"Laura, it's me LaFontaine, where are you? I remember coming to your apartment and parking the car, then I wake up here. Where the fuck is here?" Screams LaF.

"LaFontaine calm the hell down! We need to be rational about all this." Laura was still trying to place the other voice she had heard. It was a voice that had been long forgotten and Laura sighed as she remembered who it belonged to. Betty.

"Betty is that you?" Laura asked into the emptiness.

"Laura? Where are you? I can't see anything." Came the reply.

"I'm here Betty I can't see anything either. We have to stay calm OK." it was taking all Laura's willpower not to start screaming. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers. She knew exactly who it was and as much as she didn't want her near her Laura just couldn't move Carmilla's hand away. Even through this blinding light Laura could tell that Carmilla had been crying. Carmilla never cried very often but Laura always knew when she had. It was like they were connected in some way, they just instinctively knew when the other needed something, was upset and so on.

Carmilla moved closer to Laura. Suddenly without warning there was shaking and Laura fell backward, but Carmilla was soon there to stop anything happening to her. Laura felt the vampires hair on her neck as Carmilla bent down to her ear, her breath was held in anticipation,

"Laura, I'm so sorry..." she whispered, she set Laura down on the floor and moved away from her.


	16. Chapter 16

FIGHTING THE LONELINESS

Danny woke up from the deep sleep. She felt a bit disorientated and struggled to focus on anything.

'How long have I been out for?' She thought to herself as slowly the room stopped spinning and she could open her eyes.

"Laura?" She asked into the darkness of the room. "Laura? You here?"

Still no answer so Danny slowly pulled herself up so she was sitting up and could see a bit better around her.

"What the fu..." She cut off when she saw that Perry was sat at the bottom of the room. "What are you doing here?" Danny spat out.

Danny and Perry hadn't spoken in almost 12years. This was when Danny was at her lowest and was deep within the throws of her addictions. Danny remembers that day like it was just yesterday.

Waking up in another drunken stupor Danny stumbles to the bathroom. Empty bottles and tins lay around everywhere. Broken glass is all around her. She can't remember much about last night. She remembers going to the store and getting the booze and she remembers people but anything else is just a blur. Danny washes her face with cold water, she hates what she sees looking back at her but she just can't stop this spiral. She knew she needed help but why would anyone want to help her she was a nobody, she was nothing!

The self hating started after she damaged her cruciate ligaments beyond repair. Ruined all her dreams of being an Olympian again. She had gone to the Rio Olympics in 2016 and had won Silver, won gold at so many athletic meets. Running had been her life. She had used running as her therapy. She couldn't believe she had tried to do freestyle running, you know the kind where they jump of the walkways and climb up walls at speed. Danny had been quite good to start with, and with her confidence at an all time high she went for the harder stuff. She had done the route a number of times but Danny being Danny she decided she was going to go and add some more to it. It was almost like she was setting herself up to fail.

She had completed most of the course when she took a wrong turn supposedly and ran up a wall but what she didn't realise was that it had the anti climb paint on it and as her legs were going fast to try and carry her up her body was moving down. She went down so hard that her knee snapped backwards on impact to the ground. In the hospital they were not sure if Danny would ever be able to walk on that leg again, but again Danny being Danny wanted to prove them all wrong. She did but at the cost of her career. She lost everything.

First she became addicted to the painkillers. Anything to numb the pain, then it just became habit taking them and she felt that nothing was helping the pain go away. Then the drinking started, she had never had a drink before in her life she had always been clean living due to her sports. Now she didn't care, she drank every night, at first she was ill each time she drank as her body wasn't used to it. Then like anything it just clicked and she just drank and drank until no more. Every night she would pass out. Every morning it would be the same who, what. Where, why.

This particular day though, Danny had woken up and not had the usual questions, She looked at herself in the mirror and cried. She didn't cry that much as a rule because it showed that you were weak and she wasn't weak at all. In reality she was hanging on in there by a thread and it killed her that she had no-one to turn to. She still bitterly hated Carmilla for ruining her real chance at happiness with Laura back at Silas. She didn't really speak to Laura because she had thrown her over for Carmilla. LaF and Perry were holed up in some loved up mess and Kirsch, well he was off the scene after their brief fling.

Danny followed her usual morning routine. Shower. Dress. Breakfast. Bloody Mary. Advil. Oxycontin. Then out and about. She started the day waking up with the good intention of not drinking but she was in such a routine she couldn't even finish her breakfast without something.

It was this day that she and Perry fell out. Danny's day had carried on as it normally did. Booze pills booze pills but nothing seemed to be helping her. She saw an old friend from her running days and he gave her some coke. She took this and felt alive from the buzz. It was then she ran into Perry. Perry had been on her way home from her therapy appointment when Danny crashed through her like she wasn't even there.

Perry being Perry couldn't keep quiet and went to confront the 'Hooligan' who had just knocked her over. It was then Danny looked up and Perry saw the state she was in. Perry was completely against drugs of any kind, she would rather use Arnica or Witchazel to ease any problems than go to a pharmacist. She just didn't trust what was put in stuff.

It was that look that sobered Danny up. Admittedly she was still high as a kite but the alcohol just disappeared. Danny felt so ashamed she couldn't do anything. She just stood with her head down as if she had been told off by a parent.

Perry hadn't said a word to her just looked at her that way. It was just something about that look that made her think about Perry being in the hospital room now.

"Hello Danny!" Perry spoke in her usual soft way.

"Perry." Danny whispered. "Where's Laura?" she asked.

"Laura is a bit busy right now she asked me to sit with you." Perry replied.

Danny just nodded in reply. Something didn't sit quite right with her, but who was she to question anything right now, seeing as she was public enemy number 1 at the moment.

Danny settled down into the bed again, she wasn't going to sleep she just wanted to try and assess the situation. Perry seemed different, I know being captive for so long can change someone but it was like she was a completely different person. Her whole manor had changed she stood and spoke more confidently. Danny hated not being in control but she knew that if she stayed on her guard and just played the situation safely things would be fine.

"Danny you need to get up now!" It sounded like an order but she didn't trust it.

"Danny!" The tone was getting deeper and the frustration was beginning to show.

"Danny get out of that bed and come with me NOW!" Barked Perry.

Danny had never heard anything like that in her whole life. It scared her so she moved as quickly as she could to comply with Perry.

"Good to know we are now on the same song sheet Danny. I am now going to take you somewhere and we are going to have some fun." Perry laughed to herself. "Well I will be having the fun not so much you." She sniggered.

Danny followed blindly. She didn't want to go she just wanted to run for it.

Walking down the corridor of the hospital Danny noticed that it was extremely quiet and no one seemed to be moving around which was unusual for this time of the day. She was looking round she needed to get out, she needed to find Laura or Carmilla and they needed to get to safety.

She just kept following Perry hoping she would take her somewhere that looked familiar so she could run. It was like Perry knew exactly what Danny was thinking and took her the darkest route possible.

Danny wasn't someone who got scared easily but this was scaring her, she just wanted to be with her friends, wanted to be happy again.

"Danny, stop slowing down it wont do you any good." Perry smiled at her. Danny catching a glimpse of the fangs glinting at her.

'Fuck...' Danny thought. 'This is the end for me then!'

"On the contrary Danny this is just the beginning..." Danny recognised the voice almost immediately.


	17. Chapter 17

ALL TOGETHER NOW

Laura looked up into the darkness as she heard a door open and a small slither of light on the ground. She hadn't heard or felt Carmilla for hours, Betty had let out the occasional sob and LaF had been talking to Them self.

The door opening had made everyone gasp and Laura only counting the 3 voices concluded that Carmilla had been taken for whatever reason.

"Hello?" the voice whispered into the room.

"Danny?" Laura whispered back.

"Laura is that you?" Danny said.

"Yeah follow my voice and find me. Are you OK who brought you here?" Laura questioned.

"I'm fine Laura, just tired. Perry brought me here she came and took me out the hospital. I thought you had gone and left her to keep an eye on me." Danny replied.

"No I did leave but that was because of a call I received from LaFontaine. God dam it why does this have to be happening now!" Laura said loudly.

"shush Laura they will hear you!" LaF said quietly.

"I don't care LaF, maybe being heard is what might save us." Laura said in as convincing a voice as she could manage.

"Laura?" Danny's voice was really close to her so Laura put up her hands and found Danny's arm and pulled her towards her.

"Do you know what the fuck is going on Laura?" Danny asked.

"I think it has to do with Carmilla and her mother." Laura summarised.

"What The Dean is alive?" Danny replied shocked.

"Yep and she has one hell of an axe to grind."

Danny felt all the air leave her lungs and she found it hard to stay upright.

LaF was mumbling to themselves about why They had to be stuck in a room with people they didn't want to be around.

"If I wanted to be around addicts or vampire blood bags I would have stayed at Silas and become a professor. I'm a DNA specialist and I'm stuck here. My love has been destroyed by these creatures and I'm still surrounded by them!" is what the others could make out.

Laura knew that LaF had hated it when they found out that she had used her own body to feed Carmilla when she was ill. Their friendship had become so fraught. LaF barely spoke to Laura unless they really had to. They spoke to Carmilla a lot but that was in a more professional way.

Laura thought back to the second time she had let Carmilla feed from her.

Laura kissed Carmilla softly, she had been so tired lately that she had put Carmilla to one side. She hadn't noticed how ill Carmilla was becoming. She hadn't been eating as she wanted to be at home for Laura, They had just moved to the apartment and Laura was in her first few months of the new job. Carmilla had just wanted to make everything perfect. Laura had got her degree, had worked the obligatory 2 jobs to pay off her debts and then this job came along. Laura had snapped it up. She was just happy to be working on a newspaper.

Again she kissed Carmilla and Carmilla stirred and woke up.

"Hey!" She said in her husky just woken up voice.

"Hey you," Laura replied. "Are you OK Carm? You look quite drawn and have lost weight."

"I'm fine Cup cake especially now your here." Carmilla smiled at her girlfriend.

Laura kissed her again. This time Carmilla responded and they quickly fell into a passionate embrace. Carmilla slowly stripped Laura kissing each piece of exposed skin, and Laura did the same, which didn't take long seeing as Carmilla slept naked.

Their bodies pressed tight against each other like they were trying to be in each others skin. Carmilla rolled over so she was on top of Laura, even though she was weak she was still so strong compared to Laura.

Slowly she again started to kiss Laura. This time Laura saw a hunger in her eyes she had never seen before. She had seen something similar the first time Carmilla had feed from her, but not like this.

Laura found that it actually turned her on, knowing that someone was hungry (figuratively speaking) for her. Carmilla watched Laura all the time. The intense gaze making love to Laura's eyes.

Laura pulled Carmilla back up and kissed her neck then whispered in her ear.

"I want you to bite me as you Make love to me..."

"No Laura, I can't"

"Carmilla I'm not asking you to I'm telling you to." She whispered sexily to Carmilla.

Carmilla felt the tears forming in her eyes. She never wanted to hurt Laura, but Laura was asking her to do something she swore she would never do again.

"I can't Laura, I want to but I can't hurt you and I'm scared if I did it I would feed off you."

"Carmilla, just do it!" Laura demanded.

Carmilla found herself liking the dominant side of Laura, it made a change from her always being the one in control. She kissed Laura again then whispered.

"I don't want to change you Laura."

"Carmilla, its not about you changing me. I can see that you are hungry. Use me, you have done it before so do it again." Laura whispered gently to Carmilla.

Carmilla thought back to that time. She hated herself for doing it for a couple of years after but she had to do it. She kissed this beautiful creature that gave herself so freely to her. She felt the pangs of love and desire fire up in her belly, and the soft and gentle kiss soon became aggressive and passion filled. She broke away knowing that Laura needed to breathe. She started tracing her tongue down Laura's body, gently teasing all the sensitive areas that she knew Laura had.

Laura moaned in response and that fired up Carmilla even more. She made a point of kissing and licking Laura's torso, Laura's hips lifting off the bed with the need that was engulfing herself too.

She gently pulled down Laura's pants and let her fingers tease. Laura's moans were becoming heavier and huskier the more turned on she was getting. Carmilla was going to make this last because she was fighting her own need to feed, Laura had given her permission but she didn't want to.

Laura pulled her up and kissed her hungrily, tongues exploring each others mouths. Laura reached down and explored Carmilla's body with her hands. Her fingers deftly finding her wet sex. Carmilla let out her own moans and Laura continued to tease the hard clit between her fingers.

"Do it!" She whispered urgently into Carmilla's ear.

Carmilla held herself back and then found Laura's command ringing in her ears. If she was going to feed from her lover she was going to do it where people couldn't see. She removed Laura's hand from her wetness and kissed the fingers gently. She slowly moved down the bed so she was positioned between Laura's legs. Gently she started licking around the tops of the thighs making her way to the prize. She began teasing the clit first until she knew she Laura exactly where she wanted her. Then just as Laura was about to come she used her tongue inside.

During the orgasm that followed Carmilla sank her fangs into Laura's thighs and drank. She was only going to take a little bit of blood but her blood-lust overtook her body and she couldn't stop herself. It was not until she heard Laura cry that she could pull herself away.

The tears and sobs had overtaken Laura, Carmilla looked at her and became frightened. She was pale, deathly pale. How much blood had she actually taken. She had to do something. She started running around the room trying to find clothes to put on her and Laura. She had to get her to a hospital. No that would take too long, she knew someone who always had a good supply of blood on hand.

Picking up the phone she called LaF.

"Susan I need you her straight away its Laura, you're going to have to bring with you whatever supply of blood you have. Laura is A+" She spat out and then put the phone down.

She made her way back to Laura and held her in her arms.

"Laura please don't die on me." She whispered quietly.

"Best. Orgasm. Ever!" Laura whispered so quietly before blacking out.

After 5minutes there was a loud knock at the door. Carmilla ran using her super human speed and let in LaF who was stood there with 2 large bags.

"What the fuck has happened?"LaF demanded as they pushed their way through the door.

"I took too much." Carmilla replied hanging her head so that LaF couldn't see the tears.

"You did what!" They screamed.

"Stay out of here while I try to patch up this mess. Carmilla why the fuck did you feed off Laura?"

Carmilla couldn't answer. She wanted to say that she got turned on by the fact that Laura had taken over control and demanded that she done it, but no she wanted to keep that bit of information to herself.

After what seemed like forever LaF came out of the bedroom, blood smeared on her pants and sweat glistening on her forehead.

"Laura is going to be OK. She will be weak for a few days but she will be fine."

"Oh Susan thank you!" Smiled Carmilla with genuine warmth.

LaF shrugged. "I did it for Laura not for you."

"Listen Susan can we talk please. I have been trying to find a way for us both to be happy and I need your help."

"Carmilla at the moment I do not want anything to do with you. You nearly killed my best friend tonight and I can't forgive that just now." They said angrily.

Carmilla nodded in understanding, but she did really need help with what she wanted to do and she knew that LaF was the only one who could help her.

LaF gathered up all their things and went to leave, they turned round and said.

"I will be round to check on Laura before I go into the office in the morning and on my way home in the evening. Ensure that she eats and drinks little and often and do not let her get out of bed. She needs to rest."

Carmilla nodded and saw LaF out, locked the front door and went to sit with Laura.

"I will never feed off you again Laura, I can't control myself around you. I love you and I'm sorry I did this to you."

"Don't be sorry, your here that's all that matters." Came the tiny whisper from Laura.

"Carmilla? Carmilla?" Laura whispered urgently into the darkness.

"Laura, she is not in here. I saw her outside with The Dean before I was brought in here." Danny told her. She then explained how she had come to be in the room.

Just as Danny finished telling her story the door to the room opened and silhouetted against the light was Carmilla...

A/N: there is a bit of Hollstien fluff for you all to enjoy. As you can see from the last 2 chapters I am giving a bit more of a back story as to why there is tensions within the group. In the next chapter you will find out a bit more about the Laura and Danny tensions. Then I will begin the darker stuff again, that goes on for a couple of chapters I am looking at around chapter 24 to start explaining what Carmilla wants LaF's help with. There will be more deaths and I will not divulge them.

The ending is a happy one but for who you will just have to keep reading to find out. My plan is to have the story finished for my Birthday which is May 1st, because I want to do another Orphan Black fanfic in line with Season 3.

So please I would appreciate a few more reviews on the story so far.


End file.
